DÍ TE AMO
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá Souichi negar lo que siente por Morinaga? Todo tendrá que cambiar para que se dé cuenta cuanto lo quiere y necesita. Y Morinaga no lo tendrá más fácil, se tendrá que enfrentar a nuevos retos con tal de estar con la persona que ama. Souichi tendrá cambiar, abrir su corazón y decir esa hermosa frase si quiere que Morinaga permanezca a su lado.
1. NO ES LO QUE PARECE

_CAPÍTULO 1: NO ES LO QUE PARECE._

POV MORINAGA

**¿? - Senpai… **

Suspiraba mientras trataba de dormir, cosa que no conseguía, giraba de un lado al otro hasta que decidí sentarme y pensar abiertamente. Últimamente había estado muy ansioso, aunque aparentaba lo contrario, solo pensaba en senpai y me preguntaba cuándo había sido la última vez en que pensaba otra cosa que no fuera él. Mi preocupación era porque deseaba que nuestra relación avanzara, mas sin embargo no podía culpar a senpai, porque a pesar de no tener lo que se llama una relación 'formal', en comparación al trato que teníamos varios meses atrás había cambiado y definitivamente él conocía y comprendía muy los sentimientos que yo tenía por él, pero no se podía decir que aceptará esos sentimientos.

**Morinaga – ***Susurrando*** Senpai, ¿Me quieres?**

Aunque anteriormente senpai me dijo que no huiría más de los sentimientos que yo tenía por él, jamás menciono un 'te quiero'. Algo era no querer dejarme ir, otra muy diferente quererme y la distancia entre querer y amar es aún más inmensa. De una o de otra manera me había demostrado que el hacer "ese" tipo de cosas no le resultaba tan desagradable, de hecho lo hacíamos bajo su consentimiento, ya no mostraba tanto rechazo como al principio y hasta en algunas muuuuy raras ocasiones me había robado uno que otro beso, ilusionándome y haciendo desear aún más su corazón. Pero para mí era importante escuchar lo que senpai sentía, es que acaso solo sentía lastima y esa era la razón por la que me permitía estar a su lado o es que sentía un tipo de cariño diferente.

**Morinaga – No se le puede hacer nada, solo seguiré con senpai como hasta ahora y esperaré una respuesta de su parte, porque tampoco lo quiero presionar, sería muy egoísta de mi parte. ***Se decía a si mismo*

Sabía a la perfección que le tomaría mucho tiempo y que tendría que ser paciente si quería una respuesta por parte de senpai.

Después de un rato, cerré los ojos y pude conciliar el sueño.

Era de día y como de costumbre me levantó eh hice el desayuno para ambos, lave la ropa y nos dispusimos a salir. Solo que al salir nos fuimos por caminos diferentes, anteriormente acostumbramos ir juntos a la escuela, pero hace un par de semanas que conseguí trabajo en una farmacéutica, por lo que algunas mañanas iba a entrenamientos para el trabajo, el resto de los días iba a la universidad y por las tardes-noches le ayudaba a senpai en el laboratorio con sus experimentos e instruyendo a mis (por así decirlo) reemplazos, dos nuevos asistentes que senpai había elegido después de unas entrevistas, ambos aparentaban ser muy capacitados.

Uno de los asistentes era una linda chica de cabellos cortos y color miel de nombre Mika, y el otro era un joven de apariencia amable, con lentes de nombre Tadokoro. Al principio, aunque parecían buenas personas no podía dejar de verlos como enemigos potenciales, en especial a Mika-san que me reveló que muchas de las chicas que asistieron a la entrevista habían ido porque sentían algo por senpai, cosa que Mika-san paso por alto dado que, como después menciono, senpai no era su tipo.

Después de terminar con mi trabajo por la mañana, me encamine a la estación para tomar un tren e ir a la universidad, me encontraba esperando la salida y estaba como en las nubes, cuando a lo lejos escuche una voz muy familiar que me llamaba…

**¿? – Angeeel-kun! **(Llega corriendo, se le acerca y extrañado, esperando a que reaccionara se le queda viendo)

*Un poco sorprendido y rompiendo la burbuja en la que se encontraba, lo saluda:

**Morinaga – ah… ***Sonríe*** Hola Hiroto-kun!, ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**Hiroto – Pues ya va siendo hora de ir al bar, solo venía a saludarte, pero ahora hay algo me inquieta. **

**Morinaga - ¿Qué es Hiroto-kun?**

**Hiroto – Pues tú, ¿Qué es lo que pasa Angel-kun? Aunque por tu cara, podría adivinar que es…**

**Morinaga – ***Llorando Inconsolable y exageradamente* (Como acostumbra)** Hiroto-kun! **(Lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude) **Es senpai...!**

**Hiroto –** (*Piensa -No me digas) *Suspiro* **Ahhh…! Tranquilízate, porque no vienes hoy por la noche al bar y me lo cuentas todo, ya sabes que yo soy todo oídos. **

**Morinaga –** *Con lagrimitas en los ojos* **Gracias Hiroto-kun, no sé qué haría sin ti. **

**Hiroto – Entonces te espero en la noche. Hasta luego!**

**Morinaga – Claro y ahí estaré! **

Después no pasa mucho tiempo para que arribe el tren y que llegue a la universidad. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que mis ojos verían al abrir la puerta del laboratorio. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con que senpai y Mika-san estaban en el suelo, uno sobre el otro (senpai estaba arriba), y velozmente deduje lo que sucedía. Pensando en lo impulsivo que soy no pensé que reaccionaría de esa manera, pero pude controlarme, quería pensar que había sucedido un error y solo estaba dejando mi imaginación volar, pero en el fondo presentía que no era así.

**Morinaga –** (Abre la puerta) **Hol…**

**Mika -** *Sonrojada* **Ahh…Morinaga-san…!**

**Souichi -** *Nervioso* **Mo-morinaga, no es lo que parece, lo que pasa es que…**

Fin Capitulo 1


	2. LO QUE MAL EMPIEZA, MAL ACABA

_CAPÍTULO 2: LO QUE MAL EMPIEZA, MAL ACABA._

POV MORINAGA

Me había quedado congelado con la escena, quería correr, pero mis pies no se movían. Por un momento me quedé, por así decirlo, sordo y no escuchaba lo que senpai decía. Solo me quedé viendo la escena unos segundos más. Mientras ellos rápidamente se ponían de pie, pude notar algunos chupetones en el cuello de senpai, y ya que no habíamos tenido relaciones en algún tiempo sabía quién era la responsable de ellos. Me sentía traicionado, enojado, triste… era un mar de emociones en ese momento, no sabía que hacer o que decir. Sentí como el corazón se me rompía y mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

**Morinaga -** *Piensa*_ Desde cuando, hace cuanto tiempo que me lo ocultan. ¿No es lo que parece? dices senpai…acaso me crees un niño. Además esa cara, lo sé, lo disfrutabas ¿O no, senpai?_

Durante los primeros segundos no pude articular palabra, era demasiado dolorosa la escena que estaba frente a mí. Entonces todos mis temores se volvieron reales cuando volví en mí y escuche esas horribles palabras, unas que no esperaba fueran pronunciadas.

**Souichi -** *Serio* **Lo siento Morinaga, pero tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar**.

Entre tantos pensamientos solo pude decir un pequeño – **eh!?**

Al parecer mientras estuve vagando en mis pensamientos senpai se había tranquilizado y había tomado un carácter totalmente distinto al que esperaba ver.

Entonces, pude ver que Mika-san mostraba una cara de superioridad y al parecer de vitoria. Entonces ella se acercó a la cara de senpai y puso sus labios sobre los suyos, y lo que había comenzado como un pequeño beso, se había transformado en uno muy apasionado. Senpai nunca me había dejaba besarlo en la escuela porque alguien podía vernos, pero en ese momento estaba compartiendo muy gustoso un beso con esa chica. Quería sepáralos pero estaba como en shock y lo siguiente que pude ver fue que se separaron para tomar aire, y en ese momento Mika-san volteo hacia mí.

**Mika –** *Con una sínica sonrisa* **Lo siento Morinaga-san, pero Souichi es MÍO**.

No podía creerlo **– ¿Des-desde cuándo…?** Se me escuchaba una voz enojada, pero al mismo tiempo se quebraba y parecía que iba a llorar.

**Souichi -** *Riendo* **Jajaja, desde hace algún tiempo. Casi desde el primer momento en que nos vimos.**

**Morinaga - ***Con la cabeza abajo* **Pero, pero… yo pensé…**

No me dejo terminar la frase y, **Souichi - ¿Qué?, ¿pensaste que te amaba? Lo siento pensé que te habías dado cuenta. Solo estaba JUGANDO contigo… jajajaja **

Abrí los ojos, me quede boquiabierto, no podía, ni quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, suplicaba que era un error, o una broma, una muy cruel broma.

**Morinaga -** *Casi suplicando* **¿Pero y todos los momentos que pasamos juntos?, yo…**

**Souichi -** *Fastidiado* **CÁLLATE, ya te lo dije, ¿no? Además este jueguito ya me tenía harto!**

Quise acercarme a senpai, abrazarlo y sentir que era mío, que estaba bromeando… pero Mika-san me bloqueo el paso.

**Mika – Ya te dijeron, Souichi está HARTO de ti, así que por que no mejor te largas!**

Al ver que no podía acercarme, en un intento desesperado, comience a gritar:

**Morinaga – ¿Entonces por qué me retuviste a tu lado?, ¿Acaso gozas de mi sufrimiento?, ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo?**

**Souichi – Claro que disfrutaba de tu sufrimiento. Además tu crimen es más que claro, ¿o no?**

*Piensa* "Que mi crimen era claro" ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Estoy demasiado confundido **– No lo entiendo, no te eh hecho nada para merecer esto. **

**Souichi – ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo recuerdo perfectamente haber sido VIOLADO por mi kouhai hace casi cerca de un año. Y antes de que preguntes por que espere tanto, pues por qué bien dicen que la venganza se sirve en plato frío. De hecho Mika ha sido mi cómplice desde el principio y ayudo a planear todo.**

**Morinaga – Pero si tú la conociste el día que hiciste las entrevistas.**

**Souichi – TE EQUIVOCAS, ella es una muy querida amiga de la infancia, y actual novia.**

**Morinaga – Aun así, no puedo creerte, ¿Qué hay de la vez en que se quemó tu casa?, Eso no pudiste planearlo…**

**Mika - ***Interrumpe*** Claro, ese "otaku" es mi primo.**

**Morinaga – ***Alterado*** Pero, y que hay de Kanako ¿Acaso arriesgaron su vida por esto o es que ella también es su cómplice?**

**Souichi – Dedo decir que eso no lo planeamos y fue peligroso. La intención era DEJARTE MORIR DENTRO. Pero a Mika se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de rescatarte, eso sería aún mejor.** *Explicaba mientras volvía a reír*

**Morinaga -** *Llorando y al borde de la locura* **No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, tú no eres el senpai del que me enamore, eres un monstruo. **

**Mika – Lamento decirlo, pero todo era una farsa. **

**Souichi – Además, creo que después de todo debo de agradecerte, no espere que esa fuera a ser tu expresión cuando te enteraras, es sencillamente MARAVILLOSA, hace que todo esto haya valido la pena. ***Vuelve a reír*

Ya no podía soportarlo más, el pecho me dolía demasiado, como si estuviera siendo atravesado por mil navajas. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a dar mi último aliento, y al estar mi cuerpo sometido a tanto dolor emocional, paso a ser físico y lo único que mi sistema pudo hacer como medio de escape fue el desmayarse.

Capítulo 2 FIN


	3. NOCHE ETERNA

CAPÍTULO 3: NOCHE ETERNA 

POV MORINAGA

Ya no podía soportarlo más, el pecho me dolía demasiado, como si estuviera siendo atravesado por mil navajas. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a dar mi último aliento, y al estar mi cuerpo sometido a tanto dolor emocional, paso a ser físico y lo único que mi sistema pudo hacer como medio de escape fue el desmayarse.

En aquel apartamento se escuchó un fuerte –SENPAI! Que pudo oírse en todo el apartamento. Eran mis gritos, había despertado de una terrible pesadilla. Estaba tan aterrado, que estaba temblando y sudando frío.

**Morinaga –** *dijo en voz baja* **Fue… fue una pesadilla. Parecía tan real!**

Entonces de manera inesperada entro senpai a mi habitación.

POV SOUICHI

Era de noche y no podía conciliar el sueño, por alguna extraña razón me sentía preocupado, pero cuando por fin estaba por quedarme dormido un fuerte grito me despertó de un brinco. – SENPAI!, era Morinaga que se encontraba en la otra habitación. Rápidamente me levantó y fui a ver lo que sucedía. Antes de entrar a la habitación vacile por unos segundos, no era muy común que yo entrara en su habitación, a menos que "ya saben" *se sonroja y regresa a la realidad*, pero parecía una situación sería y no podía desperdiciar el tiempo pensando, además estaba muy preocupado por el grito que acababa de escuchar. Abrí la puerta de golpe y…

**Souichi - ***Preocupado* **¿Morinaga, que sucede?**

Pero solo me sorprendió y preocupe más al ver que Morinaga estaba temblando y por lo que podía ver también había lágrimas en su rostro. Me acerque a él:

**Souichi - ¿Por qué lloras? Oi, Morinaga… ¿Estas bien?**

Al ver que no reaccionaba, gire su rostro para verlo cara a cara, pude notar que faltaba un brillo en sus ojos y en lugar de eso se notaba el miedo en ellos. Aunque estaba frente a él no decía nada, entonces lo sacudí un poco hasta que reacciono, cuando lo hiso sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí.

**Morinaga - ***Sollozando* **Senpai, senpai, senpai! Dime que no es cierto, que todo fue una mentira, una broma… **

Me encontraba muy confundido, no entendía el porqué de sus palabras, pero podía ver que estaba muy alterado, todavía estaba temblando y además parecía asustado. Probablemente haya tenido una pesadilla, pensé.

**Souichi –** **Tranquilo, no sé de qué hablas, pero todo fue solo un sueño.** *Frotaba su espalda para que se tranquilizará*

**Morinaga -** *Regresando a la realidad, se aleja un poco y lo mira, mientras seguía llorando* **Es verdad, solo que cuando te vi me pareció que seguía soñando, lo siento…**

**Souichi -** *Volteando a otro lado* **No tienes por qué disculparte.**

**Morinaga – ¿Puedo abrazarte un poco más?** *Decía con lágrimas en sus ojos*

Era demasiado orgulloso para decirle que sí, no le conteste nada y él concluyo que podía hacerlo. Me abrazo por unos minutos más, hasta que se tranquilizó. Entonces me aleje un poco de él y me dispuse a preguntarle qué era lo que había soñado para haber reaccionado de esa manera. Me miró por unos minutos y cuando vio que me estaba impacientando solo me contesto un **– No tienes de que preocuparte senpai. Siento mucho haberte despertado.** Como odiaba esa maldita personalidad suya de "no quiero causar problemas", siempre me causaba más problemas y solo me hacía preocuparme por él, ese idiota.

**Souichi - ***Enojado* **COMO NO VOY A PREOCUPARME POR TI, SI CUANDO ENTRO TE ENCUENTRO ASÍ, IDIOTA!**

**Morinaga - ***Con la cabeza hacia abajo y poniendo su mano cubriendo su rostro* **Lo siento senpai, pero… no puedo. Además, por ahora no lo quiero recordar. **

Lo noté, solo quería buscar una escapatoria, era obvio que no me quería decir. Viendo el estado en el que se encontraba decidí dejarlo pasar, no era el mejor momento para pelearnos, en este momento lo que importaba era que Morinaga se tranquilizará. Además eso se lo podía preguntar más tarde u otro día.

Insistí en que se durmiera, después de todo todavía faltaban 3 horas para que amaneciera e incluso le sugerí que se tomará el día libre y que descansará para que pudiera reponerse, ya que definitivamente no se encontraba para nada bien. No me hiso caso, mejor decidió levantarse y alistarse para la universidad, dijo que continuaría con algún trabajo, pero que no le apetecía dormir por esa noche.

Viendo la situación yo también comencé a prepararme para la universidad, y mientras esperaba en el sofá a Morinaga para irnos juntos, me quede dormido, después de todo yo no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Antes de irse a la universidad me despertó para irnos juntos.

Estando en la universidad, pude notar que se miraba muy fatigado y algo nervioso, parecía que todavía no se podía recuperar de la noche, probablemente el sueño haya sido horrible. – _¿Qué tipo de sueño habrá tenido?, ahora que lo pienso ¿No grito Senpai?, eso quiere decir que estaba sonando… ¿Conmigo?, ¿Qué tipo de sueño pudo tener Morinaga conmigo que lo aterro tanto? _Estos pensamientos rondaron por mi cabeza todo el día.

Cuando regresamos al departamento, cenamos y tomamos un baño, él me dejo tomar el mío primero. Al llegarse las 11 de la noche nos fuimos a dormir, estaban tan cansado que solo al tocar la cama quede profundamente dormido.

Por la mañana lo que me despertó fueron los rayos del sol que entran por la ventana, ese día no había escuela, por lo que no me apresure en salir de la cama. Iba a quedarme un rato más recostado cuando escuche un sonido que venía de bajo de la cama, me asome y lo vi.

**Souichi -** *Se pone los lentes* **Morinaga!?**

Capítulo 3 FIN


	4. UN MENSAJE DEVASTADOR

CAPÍTULO 4: UN MENSAJE DEVASTADOR

POV MORINAGA

Me sentía fatal, todo el día había estado recordando esa horrible pesadilla. No podía sacármela de la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que no era real, solo era mi imaginación jugando con mis sentimientos, solo un producto de mis preocupaciones acumulado con estrés. Pero si sabía todo eso, porque me sentía tan atormentado.

_Morinaga - Ahh! Claro, es porque no conozco los verdaderos sentimientos de senpai. Es por que no sé si me ama *Piensa con cara deprimida*_

_- Pero debería de alegrarme, senpai vino a mi cuarto, solo porque estaba preocupado por mí *Con una ligera sonrisa* - Definitivamente, amar duele. _

Ese día, al llegar la noche, senpai se despidió y fue a su habitación a dormir, no sin antes decirme que si me volvía a sentir mal le avisará. – Que gran persona es senpai, se preocupa mucho por mí. También fui a mi habitación eh intente dormir, pero cada que cerraba los ojos, solo podía ver ese maldito sueño. Decidí no dormir, no podía. Me levanté y prepare almuerzos para senpai y para mí, pero cuando los termine, recordé que no teníamos clases y era nuestro día libre. Aun así los guarde en el refrigerador, tal vez mañana podríamos salir algún lugar o algo así. No sabía qué hacer… el piso estaba limpio, teníamos despensa, la ropa estaba limpia y doblada. Entonces me senté un momento en el sofá. Sentía los ojos pesados, pero no podía dormir… me volví a sentir ansioso.

Unos segundos después, inconscientemente me encontraba delante de la puerta de su habitación. Estaba tentado a entrar, pero lo más seguro es que hubiera cerrado la puerta con seguro como de costumbre. Cuando gire la perilla, me di cuenta que no era así, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que decidí entrar, _- Tan solo unos segundos!_ Pensé.

Cuando entre, estaba ahí. Sentía las lágrimas regresar a mis ojos, pero me contuve. Me acerque a él y lo observe por unos minutos. Poco a poco me fui acercando más hasta que puse mis labios sobre los suyos, no pude contenerme. En ese instante mientras lo besaba, sentí mis ojos cerrar y no supe más. Me había quedado profundamente dormido.

POV SOUICHI

**Souichi -** *Se pone los lentes* **Morinaga!?**

_- Pero que hace aquí *Pensé algo nervioso* No será que se aprovechó de mí eh hizo algo raro, no… él no podría en el estado en el que estaba. Además no me siento 'particularmente' raro._

Después de que reaccione voltee a verlo. Parecía muy fatigado, incluso se miraba un poco pálido, pero no entendía que demonios hacía en el piso de mi cuarto, además me preocupe, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. – _Y si se resfría_ *pensé*, entonces decidí que lo dejaría descansar un poco más. Estaba a punto de subirlo a mi cama y taparlo con unas cobijas cuando de repente escuche que estaba murmurando…

**Morinaga –** **Sen...pai, por-porque…? es… una broma, verdad?** *Y una lagrima comenzó a salir de sus ojos*

Me impacte al escucharlo decir esas cosas. Otra vez estaba teniendo una pesadilla, me pregunte. Quería golpearlo, era un idiota, pero viendo cómo se encontraba no era una buena idea, solo lo empeoraría todo, o mal interpretaría la situación como siempre. No hay duda que algo lo está preocupando. Me sentí triste yo también, entonces mejor decidí despertarlo.

**Souichi – Oi Morinaga** *Lo moví un poco* **te vas a resfriar si sigues durmiendo en el suelo. **

**Morinaga -** *Abriendo lentamente los ojos* **Sen-senpai**, *Reacciona y se levanta de un brinco* **SEMPAI! **_*Lo abraza*_

**Souichi – ¿Qué sucede?, oye suéltame... porque tan de repente...**

**Morinaga **- *Lo suelta* **Lo siento, lo siento… no quería entrar pero… ah!? **

Luego noto que había estado llorando y se secó las lágrimas un poco apenado, pude notarlo extrañado.

**Souichi -** *Con un aura un poco intimidante* **Bueno, dejando de lado por qué estabas en mi habitación…** *se pone serio* **¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando? ¿Y por qué murmurabas mi nombre y casi me suplicabas que te dijera que todo había sido una broma?**

**Morinaga – Pues la verdad es que… no recuerdo que estaba soñando.**

**Souichi - ***Enojado y gritando*** Mentiroso, esto tiene que ver también con la pesadilla del otro día verdad, ¿por qué no me quieres decir que es lo que te sucede?**

**Morinaga -** *Apenado y mirando hacia abajo* **Lo siento senpai, la verdad es que solo me siento un poco deprimido, pero no hay nada que hacer… **

Después de eso ultimo sonrío, pero era obvio que estaba fingiendo esa sonrisa, verlo hacía me dolía, me hacía querer protegerlo. Y lo que más me dolía es que sentía que era mi causa la razón por la que estaba así.

Quería saber por qué se encontraba así, pero también sabía que no me diría nada. Entonces cambie de tema…

**Souichi – Entonces si no me vas a decir lo que te pasa,** *molesto* **me podrías decir que haces en el piso** *lo ayude a levantarse*

**Morinaga – ah! emmm** *nervioso***, es que cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en tu habitación y creo que de repente me quede dormido. En verdad, lo siento! Creo que solo quería verte ***_– Y besarte (Piensa) _*** Te amo senpai!**

**Souichi –** *molesto y sonrojado* **Deja de decir esas estupideces y vamos a desayunar**.

Como lo vi aun cansado sugerí que comiéramos fuera. Para que no se esforzará demasiado y descansará un poco, pero ese idiota no me hizo caso y preparo el desayuno. Lo ayude en lo que pude, aunque no fue mucho.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, Morinaga ya se miraba mejor. Pero decidí no preguntar por la pesadilla, creo que eso ya era tema muerto y no podía obligarlo a contarme si no quería.

POV MORINAGA

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas de aquella pesadilla. Aun me sentía triste pero lo estaba superando. Así es como soy, lo que resulta insignificante para otros, para mí puede que me haga muy feliz o dejarme hecho un desastre.

Trataba de dormir lo más que pudiera por las noches, pero era difícil. Las pesadillas volvían y en ocasiones eran peores. Otras veces solo me despertaba sintiéndome triste y con lágrimas en mis ojos que me decían que había estado llorando, pero no recordaba nada. Era horrible, pero con todas mis fuerzas aparentaba que todo estaba bien, después de todo senpai estaba alerta desde aquella noche, y constantemente me hacía preguntas, parecía preocupado, pero eso no calmaba mi ansiedad.

Mientras estaba en el laboratorio, intentaba concentrarme en un experimento que estaba haciendo, cuando de repente, un celular empieza a sonar….

**Morinaga – Ahh! Lo siento senpai**

Era mi celular el que sonaba. Mire el contacto y no me esperaba una llamada de esa persona, era muy inesperado, hasta podría decir inusual, pero aun así me alegraba. Pedí permiso para contestar afuera, y salí rápidamente para no seguir molestando a senpai.

**Morinaga -** *Contesta el teléfono* **Bueno, nii-san?**

**Kunihiro – Si, soy yo. Ah pasado tiempo Tetsuhiro ***Se mostraba amable*

**Morinaga – Si, algo de tiempo. No es muy común que me llames, sucedió algo?**

**Kunihiro – Si ***Hace una pausa***, no quería molestarte con esto, pero creo tienes derecho a saberlo.**

Sus palabras me aterraban, porque para que él estuviera hablando así debía ser algo muy grave. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Capítulo 4 FIN


	5. LO SIENTO, ESTE ES EL ADIÓS

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, tenía rato esta idea en la cabeza pero no me animaba a subirla. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y me acompañen en esta historia hasta al final. Dejando de lado mi aburrida explicación…

CAPITULO 5: LO SIENTO, ESTE ES EL ADIÓS

POV SOUICHI

Dos semanas había pasado desde aquel incidente y Morinaga se miraba más tranquilo, incluso podría decir que regreso a sus ánimos de siempre.

Estaba todo tranquilo en el laboratorio, en ese momento solo estábamos Morinaga y yo. Los asistentes tenían clase, por lo que llegarían más tarde. Mientras realizábamos experimentos y me encontraba vagando entre mis pensamientos un celular sonó. Era el de Morinaga, puede ver de reojo y notar que la llamada que recibió no era de alguien a quien frecuentaba. Después de pedirme permiso de salir regrese a lo mío, teníamos demasiado trabajo acumulado como para preocuparme en ese momento quien le había llamado.

Después de unos minutos, me preocupe. _– Cuanto puede tardar ese idiota en una llamada._ *Pensé* Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, en ese momento regreso. Pero me sorprendió, se miraba totalmente decaído. Parecía que la persona que había salido hace pocos minutos y la que había regresado no era la misma persona. Al salir parecía que radiaba felicidad y ahora… como si acabara de venir de un funeral, parecía que quería llorar. _– Pero que le pasa ahora! Me molesta verlo así…_

**Souichi – Morinaga, ¿estás bien?**

**Morinaga - ….** *Disperso*

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un momento, me acercó a él, lo miro a los ojos y lo sacudo un poco.

**Souichi - ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?, te pregunte que si estás bien.**

**Morinaga – Ah!, si… siento haber tardado. En este momento regreso a trabajar. *Sonríe***

**Souichi – ***Alzando la voz* **No intentes engañarme, puedo ver que esa sonrisa es FALSA. Además cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me gusta que tengas esa cara! **

**Morinaga – Lo siento senpai, solo no quiero preocuparte. **

**Souichi – Deberías saber que verte a sí hace que me preocupe aún más… no debes de esconder tus sentimientos! Si te sientes triste tan solo deberías de decirlo, yo- yo podría ayudarte de alguna manera. **

_-Demonios! Es que acaso nunca escucha lo que digo. Siempre toma esa actitud de no querer preocuparme. Me molesta que no confíe en mí. Porque tendría que ocultarme cosas. No es como si acabáramos de conocernos…_

**Morinaga – Gracias senpai, siempre eres tan bueno conmigo. ***Sonríe ligeramente*

**Souichi – Y bien, me vas a decir que sucede?**

**Morinaga – Este… pues… por qué no hablamos de esto al regresar al departamento, sabes que tenemos mucho trabajo, no?**

**Souichi – Tsk! Está bien, pero al llegar no huiras más. **

_-Por lo menos había ganado esta ronda, ya tengo la seguridad que me dirá lo que le pasa._

Estábamos atareados con tanto trabajo, pero por suerte los asistentes llegaron más temprano. A veces podían resultar útiles. No quiero decir que fueran inútiles, pero al ser "nuevos" no estaban acostumbrados al ritmo del trabajo y teníamos que enseñarles a hacer muchas cosas (Y con ENSEÑARLES me refiero a que MORINAGA tenía que enseñarles), además de que juntos apenas y hacían la mitad del trabajo que Morinaga normalmente hace solo. Bueno, tengo que admitir que aunque solo fuera eso, eran de ayudan con toda la carga de trabajo que teníamos, por lo que no terminamos tan tarde.

Al llegar la noche, terminamos el trabajo. Dejamos todo en su lugar, los asistentes se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino. Morinaga y yo nos fuimos juntos. Estaba impaciente por llegar, tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntarle, y esta vez no se me iba a escapar. Todo el día estuvo distraído, de no haber sido así, hubiéramos terminado más temprano.

Cuando llegamos al departamento deje mi mochila en la entrada y me senté en el sofá, invite a Morinaga a que también tomará asiento y lo hizo. Un gran silencio permaneció en la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos y después de ver que él no tenía intenciones de romper el silencio, sería yo él que comenzaría con el interrogatorio

**Souichi – Y bien..!?**

**Morinaga - ….**

**Souichi - ¿No vas a decirme nada? **

**Morinaga – ***Casi susurrando* **Pues… ***Baja la mirada*

**Souichi – Habla ya, y habla más alto que no puedo escucharte…!**

**Morinaga - ***Con lágrimas en los ojos*** Creo que tengo que alejarme de Senpai por un tiempo.**

Eso que dijo no me lo esperaba, _- Alejarse de mí, ¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo. Siempre está diciéndome todas esas cosas molestas de que me ama, de pronto tiene sueños extraños y ahora se quiere alejar de mí, además está llorando… no lo comprendo, simplemente no lo entiendo. _

**Souichi - ¿Alejarte de mí? ¿A qué te refieres…? **

Pregunte temeroso y bastante preocupado de la respuesta que me pudiera dar.

**Morinaga – Pues eso mismo Senpai, creo que me tengo que ir por un tiempo** *Sigue llorando y se corrige*…**bueno, más que un tiempo, podría ser definitivo.**

**Souichi – Y como piensas que te crea idiota, que no ves que estas llorando!**

**Morinaga - ***Se seca las lágrimas*** Lo siento, pero debó irme cuanto antes. **

**Souichi – ¿Y por qué ese cambio de actitud tan de repente? ***Enojado, baja la mirada* **¿Acaso SOLO ESTABAS JUGANDO CONMIGO?... ¿Crees que es divertido tan solo venir y voltear mi mundo de cabeza, idiota? ***Comienza a llorar*

_- Que es lo que está diciendo este idiota… irse? A dónde? porque? Y definitivo, ósea… para siempre? eso quiere decir que pude que ya no lo vuelva a ver… para SIEMPRE._ Esas palabras suyas quedaron resonando en mi cabeza. Vi como ese idiota tomo su mano y sujetó su pecho con mucha fuerza, posiblemente todo lo que me decía le dolía a él mucho más de lo que me dolía a mí. Pero porque? por qué herirnos de esta manera? Si le duele tanto como parece, por que continuar diciendo todas estas tonterías.

**Morinaga - ***Vuelve a llorar*** Lo siento Senpai, no es mi intención hacerte llorar. Además ***hizo una pausa*** yo no estuve jugando contigo, lo que siento por ti es REAL.**

**Souichi - … ***Se sonroja*

Había caído en cuenta de lo que le había dicho antes _-¿Acaso SOLO ESTABAS JUGANDO CONMIGO?-__ Porque tendría que decirle cosas tan vergonzosas, además no es como si fuera gay. _Deje esa vergüenza a un lado por un momento, no podía dejar que se fuera así como así.

**Souichi – Entonces… porque te vas?**

**Morinaga – Eso… no puedo decírtelo. No sé cuándo regresare o si algún día lo haré…**

_- Que dijo… No sabe si va a regresar? Además, porque no me puede decir... no confía en mí._

**Morinaga - … no quiero que me estés esperando por siempre, es injusto y egoísta de mi parte, así que este es el adiós. **

_-ESPERARLO- no es como si fuéramos novios o algo así, pero sabía te teníamos alguna case de relación rara. No éramos amigos, no éramos novios o amantes y definitivamente tampoco éramos AMIGOS CON DERECHOS. Pero ya le había dicho que no huiría y quería que se quedara a mí lado. _

Aun llorando, me mostro una gran sonrisa, solo él podría hacer algo como eso. Con eso solo me termino, estaba devastado. Él se estaba despidiendo (?)

**Morinaga – Perdóname Senpai, no quería hacerte daño. Pero recuerda que le tiempo que pasamos juntos fue real, y que te amo sin importar en donde este. **

_- Maldito Morinaga, incluso al final me dices todas estas cosas vergonzosas. No lo permitiré, no permitiré que te vallas. Siempre haces lo mismo, lo has intentado infinidad de veces y nunca te has ido. Esta vez no será diferente_.

Inesperadamente se levantó del sofá, se acercó a mí y me beso. No pude alejarlo porque me tomo por sorpresa. Pude sentir como sus lágrimas no paraban de correr por su cara, ese beso fue amargo y lleno de tristeza; por una extraña razón sentía como si fuera a ser el _ÚLTIMO_.

Después de unos segundos se separó de mí y de manera sorpresiva se dirigió rápidamente a la salida. _– Era un beso de despedida (?). Acaso piensa huir en este momento? Tanto es su deseo de alejarse de mí?._ Tan rápido como pude lo seguí. _– A donde piensa ir a estas horas? Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan impulsivo?._ Habíamos salido del departamento, lo iba siguiendo a toda velocidad, aun así no podía alcanzarlo, me llevaba ventaja.

Apenas salimos comenzó a llover. En las noticias no se había anunciado que fuera a llover. Sentí un gran odio por esos inútiles climatólogos. No habíamos caminado ni un par de cuadras cuando la lluvia iba aumentando a pasos agigantados. Tenía que apresurarme, cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzarlo. Conocía perfectamente el camino que estaba tomando, se dirigía a la estación de trenes, pero era muy tarde y el último tren ya había salido, acaso pensaba pasar la noche ahí hasta que abrieran.

Estábamos por llegar. Lo que sucedió después, me HORRORIZO… mis ojos no concebían lo que estaba ante ellos, no quería creerlo, tenía que ser una pesadilla, quería que alguien me despertará. Sentí al tiempo detenerse, me sentí impotente y totalmente inservible ante aquella situación.

**Souichi – MORINAGAAAAAAAA!**

Lo único que pude hacer, fue gritar.

POV MORINAGA

_- ¿Qué si estaba jugando con él? Creo que eso fue un poco cruel, acaso no le eh demostrado cuanto lo amo. Bueno, creo que yo reaccionaría igual que Senpai si él decidiera desaparecer de un momento a otro…. ¿Qué si lo sabía?, por supuesto, sabía que mis palabras solo lo lastimaban, pero no tenía otra alternativa, ¿O sí?_

Después de recibir la llamada de mí hermano quede consternado, no sabía qué hacer, antes no me sentía del todo bien y la noticia que me dio solo vino a empeorar la situación. Aunque no podría culpar a mi hermano o "esa persona", después de todo, estas cosas pasan sin que nadie las espere. Luego de colgar mi celular me quede afuera de laboratorio unos minutos más, para recuperarme del impacto y poder entrar, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente…

**Souichi – Morinaga, ¿estás bien?**

**Morinaga - ….** *Disperso*

_- ¿Que debería hacer? Debó regresar de inmediato… _

**Souichi - ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?, te pregunte que si estás bien.**

**Morinaga – Ah!, si… siento haber tardado. En este momento regreso a trabajar. *Sonríe***

Me forcé a mí mismo a sonreír, no quería preocupar a Senpai. Pero solo me quería engañar a mí mismo, cuantas veces había intentado disimular estar bien y fallar en el intento, había perdido la cuenta. En el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos Senpai había aprendido a identificar cuando le mentía, por lo que en cierto modo cuando descubrió que mentía, me alegre, realmente estaba muy feliz. Si comparamos eso, al tiempo en el que no recordaba si quiera mi nombre, me había vuelto parte de su mundo. Pero en estos momentos, no era lo mejor que él supiera lo que pasaba, probablemente me regañaría por no pensar en mí mismo, en mis intereses, futuro o tal vez por ser tan masoquista (?). De cualquier manera, tenía que regresar.

De camino al departamento solo estuve pensando la manera en decirle a Senpai que tenía que irme. _– Pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuándo regresaré? ¿1 año, 5 años?, tal vez puede que no regrese. A pesar de a ver luchado tanto… incluso lo seguí a Canadá. A caso soy un tonto. Además no puedo ser tan egoísta y dejarle toda la carga a mi hermano, menos en este momento, en donde él y Masaki-san… ahhh*suspiro*_

Cuando llegamos al departamento, decidí ser directo y decirle que me iría. Le oculte todas mis razones, solo me diría que no era mi responsabilidad cargar con "ese" problema o bien no dudo que me apoyaría pero no puedo arrastrarlo a mis problemas, yo mismo debo resolverlos.

Quería mostrarme fuerte, quería despedirme y pasar mis últimos momentos con senpai con una sonrisa… pero no podía evitar llorar, separarme de él es de por sí doloroso, pero lastimarlo en el proceso, me dolía más que el hecho de que me tener que irme. Quería detener mi llanto pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

_– Si tan solo me hubiera ido la vez que me confesé, o esa otra vez en la que lo hicimos por primera vez, creo que hubiera sido menos doloroso para él. Pero irme en estos momentos que formo parte de su mundo, incluso si no me ama y solo me ve como "una persona especial" creo que es muy doloroso para él._

Todas esas ocasiones en las que me quise ir lo quería hacer si decir nada, simplemente desaparecer, pero eso no lo podía hacer en esta ocasión. Desaparecía para protegerme, para no arrepentirme a último momento, por miedo a que me odiara a un más. No quería verlo así.

Esta vez era diferente, me quería despedir de él.

_Perdóname, perdóname Senpai… _repetía una y otra vez esas palabras en mi cabeza. En ese momento le robe un beso, por lo menos eso quería dejarle de recuerdo, no con la esperanza de que me esperará, si no con la esperanza de que no me olvidará y que supiera que lo nuestro fue real. No estaba preparado para lo que estaba por venir, me sentía inseguro y aterrado, pero aun despidiéndome tenía la esperanza de que nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse. Sus labios se sentían tan cálidos y reconfortantes, no podía dejar de llorar. Quería detener el tiempo, quedarme por siempre con Senpai, como hasta ahora, pero en este momento me necesitaban en OTRO LUGAR. Me separé de él, lo mire por unos instantes, amaba ver su cara sonrojada pero sabía que era tiempo, me di la media vuela y salí tan rápido como pude.

Apenas me alejaba un poco del departamento y note que Senpai me estaba siguiendo, estaba gritando y parecía histérico, además comenzó a llover. Ya había contemplado esto, lo conocía, había planeado perderlo en la estación del tren. Pero… duele, mi corazón duele. Saber que Senpai sufre tanto por mi culpa… soy de lo peor. No podía dejar de llorar mientras seguía caminando, cuando lo escuche:

**Souichi – MORINAGAAAAAAAA!**

Voltee hacía atrás _- Ese último grito de Senpai, suena como sí…_

Entonces me di cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde…

Cuando estaba corriendo, no pude notarlo ya que mis ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y la lluvia no ayudaba mucho.

_– Incluso ahora actuó como un imbécil._

Sentí un fuerte dolor en todo mi cuerpo, pero aun así no se comparaba con lo mucho que me dolía el corazón. Por un segundo vi todo de cabeza, mi cuerpo se había separado del pavimento. Había sido atropellado.

No podía moverme. Unos instantes después, Senpai vino. Pude ver como no paraba de llorar, entonces, tomo mi mano. Trate de hablar con Senpai, pero no pude más que balbucear algunas palabras, tampoco podía escuchar nada de lo que me decía, pero podía sentir como temblaba y miraba su cara llena de temor. Sentía mucho dolor, la lluvia caer en mi cara y mi cuerpo enfriarse poco a poco. Senpai se acercó a mí y teniendo cuidado, me abrazo, supongo que para tratar de mantenerme caliente.

Apenas si me pude mantener consiente para ver luces que parecían las de una ambulancia, me preocupe y me hice consiente de la situación en la que me encontraba. Todavía no quiero morir. Fue en este punto donde comencé a recordar el miedo que sentí aquella vez que quede atrapado entre las llamas. _–Tan mal estoy. Senpai se mira muy mal… además está "eso", tenía planeado regresar hoy._ "REGRESAR", muchos malos recuerdos vinieron a mí y por un momento el miedo me invadió, me sentí tan solo.

Sentí como me preparaban para subirme a una camilla y a Senpai sosteniendo siempre mi mano. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba dije:

**- Por favor, No… no me dejes… senpai.**

Sentí como apretó aún más fuerte mi mano. Luego de eso solo se nublo mi vista y no supe más.

Capítulo 5 FIN


	6. PELIGRO

CAPITULO 6: PELIGRO

POV SOUICHI

**Souichi – MORINAGAAAAAAAA!**

Lo único que pude hacer, fue gritar.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para impedir lo inevitable.

Vi el auto impactarlo y como Morinaga salió volando algunos metros. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacía él mientras veía el auto alejarse. El responsable había escapado. Pero en ese momento me importo poco estaba más preocupado por ver como se encontraba Morinaga.

Cuando llegue a donde él estaba observe que estaba muy lastimado. Tenía raspones a donde quiera que mirara, su pierna y mano parecían estar en malas condiciones, pero lo que más me preocupaba era que tenía un golpe en la cabeza y estaba sangrando de una herida que se encontraba cerca de las costillas.

**Souichi - ***Muy alterado*** Morinaga, ¿En dónde te duele?... no te preocupes, llamare a una ambulancia.**

En un segundo saque mi celular y contacte a un hospital para que viniera una ambulancia. Comencé a sentir como mi ritmo cardiaco iba aumentando, estaba muy preocupado y no podía mantenerme tranquilo. Mientras esperábamos sostuve su mano. Se sentía fría y sin fuerza alguna. Baje un poco mi cabeza, de modo que mi pelo tapara mis ojos para que no me mirara llorar, pero era obvio, mis lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Tan solo lo escuchaba balbucear algunas palabras como Senpai y perdóname. También me percaté de que no podía escucharme, al parecer estaba en shock.

**Morinaga – Sen…pai, lo si-siento… debo irme.**

Él también estaba llorando, aunque en el estado en el que estaba quizá él no se haya dado cuenta.

**Souichi – Idiota! a donde piensas ir en ese estado.**

_- Este idiota debería preocuparse más por sí mismo. Todo por ser tan impulsivo y salir corriendo sin fijarse a donde iba._

Su temperatura estaba disminuyendo, probablemente a causa de la lluvia, y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba entrando en estado de pánico al ver que habían pasado algunos minutos y la ambulancia aun no llagaba. De pronto me invadió la necesidad de abrazarlo, al menos de esa manera podría mantenerse en calor.

Cuando llego la ambulancia, salieron los paramédicos para asistir a Morinaga. Tome su teléfono, lo subieron a una camilla y me dijeron que los acompañará al hospital. En ningún momento solté su mano, y lentamente sentía como sus fuerzas se desvanecían, pero antes de quedar inconsciente me sorprendieron sus palabras de **- No… no me dejes… senpai. **

_- Claro que no y menos ahora que me necesitas, sería injusto, siendo tú el que siempre me ayuda y me apoya. Además, no eras tú él que huía sin dar explicación alguna?_

Al llegar al hospital lo ingresaron al área de emergencias y no me dejaron pasar, por lo que me quede en la sala de espera hasta que una enfermera se acercó a mí.

**Enfermera – Buenas noches, es usted la persona que acompaña al joven que acaba de ingresar a emergencias.**

**Souichi - SI!**

Le conteste mientras me ponía de pie del asiento en donde me encontraba.

**Enfermera – Muy bien. Es usted algún familiar del paciente.**

**Souichi – No, pero vivimos juntos… soy-soy su amigo.**

Me sentí sonrojar levemente.

**Enfermera – Y cree poder contactar a su familia.**

**Souichi – Mmmm… creo que sí. **

**Enfermera – Bien, le sugiero que haga eso o si gusta lo puedo hacer por usted. Por ahora el doctor valorará la situación del paciente. **

**Souichi - ¿Valorarlo? ¿Usted no sabe como esta?**

**Enfermera – No, aun no se tiene un diagnóstico. Aunque a simple vista podría decirle que las heridas de prioridad son las que presenta en el abdomen y el golpe que recibió en la cabeza. **

Después de eso, me dijo que pasara a la recepción a llenar en un formulario con los datos cuanto termine de llenar esos tediosos papeles, recordé lo que dijo la enfermera sobre que tenía que contactar a la familia de Morinaga.

_- ¿Qué les voy a decir? "Lo siento, su hijo sufrió un accidente y no sé qué tan grave sea su situación", claro que no. Además él no tiene una buena relación con su familia y no sé cómo lo vallan a tomar. Aun así, es su familia, y deberían de estar preocupados; por lo menos si fuera mi caso lo estarían. ¿Qué debó hacer?_

Sorpresivamente comenzó a sonar un celular. No era el mío, era el de Morinaga y en el identificador ponía el nombre de –Kunihiro-.

_- Kunihiro…? Si no me equivoco, ese es el nombre de su hermano mayor._ Conteste.

**Kunihiro – Bueno, Tetsuhiro… ¿En dónde estás?**

**Souichi – Perdona, pero no soy Morinaga!**

**Kunihiro – ***Sorprendido***Ah! Disculpa… eres tú,** *Murmuro* **Eso quiere decir que Tetsuhiro sigue en Nagoya.**

**Souichi - ¿Qué si sigue aquí?, entonces… ¿! Tú sabías que Morinaga se iría!? ***Molesto y sorprendido*

**Kunihiro – Si, iba a regresar a Fukuoka.**

**Souichi - ¿Fukuoka? ¿Por qué regresaría él a Fukuoka?... Ah! ***Recuerda* **Es verdad, no es momento para estar discutiendo contigo…**

**Kunihiro - … y bien, ¿Dónde está Tetsuhiro? Quiero hablar con él!**

**Souichi – Lo siento, eso no se va a poder…**

Se comienza a quebrar mi voz

**Kunihiro -** *Irritado* **¿Por qué no?**

**Souichi – Porque… porque en este momento lo está valorando un doctor**.

Comencé a llorar pero como no quería que él lo notara poco a poco me fui tranquilizando.

**Kunihiro - ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Tetsuhiro está en el hospital?... pero ¿Por qué?**

**Souichi – Pues… él iba corriendo, y al cruzar la calle… él…, lo atropello un auto.**

**Kunihiro – Eso no puede ser…! Solo dime en que hospital están y de inmediato voy para allá.**

Después de que le proporcione los datos del hospital colgó el teléfono. Justo después de eso me desplome en el suelo y comencé a temblar; creo que todo esto me había afectado demasiado, verlo de esa manera, tan débil, tan frágil, me sentía devastado. Deseaba verlo bien, con esa cálida sonrisa con la que solo él me ve.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos saque fuerzas y respire hondo… era patético, en este momento él que importaba era Morinaga, así que me pare y tome asiento.

Casi tres horas después llego el hermano de Morinaga. Lo salude y le conté a detalle lo que había pasado. Desafortunadamente no pude ver al conductor, este simplemente huyo. En todo este tiempo que había pasado, todavía no teníamos noticias del estado de Morinaga, y no es porque no hubiéramos preguntado, sino porque todos en el hospital se encontraban ocupados. Fue entonces que un doctor se acercó a nosotros.

**Doctor – ¿Ustedes son parientes de Morinaga Tetsuhiro-kun?**

Nos paramos rápidamente.

**Kunihiro – Si, soy su hermano!**

**Souichi – ¿Cómo se encuentra?**

Ambos estábamos desesperados por saber cómo estaba y el doctor prosiguió con una amable sonrisa.

**Doctor – Me alegra decirles que su vida ya no corre peligro…**

Esas palabras me quitaron un gran peso de encima. Me sentía tranquilo de saber que se encontraba bien.

Por un momento agradecí que hubiera estado lloviendo, de haber sido de otra manera creo esto hubiera resultado MUCHO peor. Durante las lluvias los conductores suelen ir a menor velocidad, como en esta ocasión, aunque después de atropellar a Morinaga el automóvil huyó a una gran velocidad.

**Kunihiro – Me alegro de escuchar eso… sabe cuándo podría ser dado de alta?**

**Souichi – Oi!… **(Me moleste)** no han pasado ni 24 horas desde que tu hermano fue atropellado y ha sido ingresado al hospital, cual es la urgencia de llevártelo de aquí.**

**Kunihiro – Eso no te incumbe. **

**Souichi – Tsk!**

Al ver cómo nos peleábamos el doctor intervino.

**Doctor – No sé qué tipo de urgencia tengan, pero por ahora Morinaga-kun debe descansar.**

**Souichi – Si, ¿Qué tan graves fueron sus heridas?**

**Doctor – Pues… Ha sufrido fractura de su pierna derecha, se torció la muñeca izquierda, la herida del abdomen no fue tan profunda para dañar algún órgano pero si necesitó algunas puntadas, sin mencionar los múltiples raspones y algunos moretones que tiene por todo el cuerpo. Creo Morinaga-kun fue muy afortunado, sus heridas no fueron de tanta gravedad. Aun así debe descansar. **

**Kunihiro – Ya veo…**

_-Eso es todo lo que iba a decir. Creo que yo sin ser parte de su familia estaba más preocupado que su propio hermano. _Lo voltee a ver bastante molesto. Acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, Morinaga había corrido con mucha suerte, pero parecía que lo único que le importaba era llevarse a Morinaga lejos.

**Doctor – Si, además…**

**Souichi - ¿Qué sucede doctor?**

**Doctor – Voy a ser muy sincero con ustedes… me preocupa el golpe que Morinaga-kun recibió en la CABEZA. No puedo asegurar nada por el momento, pero me preocupa que ese golpe deje algún tipo de SECUELA. **

El doctor habiendo dicho esto último, nos dejó en silencio pensando. Por mi cabeza pasaron un sinfín de situaciones y los peores escenarios de las posibles "secuelas" que podía dejar ese golpe de cabeza.

**Kunihiro – Cuando podemos entrar a verlo?**

**Doctor – Me temo que por el momento no es posible ya que le administramos una dosis de sedantes para disminuir el dolor y que descansara. Es de madrugada y ustedes también tienen que descansar, por qué no vuelven hoy por la tarde… puede que para entonces ya haya despertado. **

**Kunihiro – Muy bien, gracias por todo doctor, entonces volveré más tarde. Con permiso.**

Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse. Se dirigía a la salida, pero yo aún tenía cosas que quería preguntarle. También le agradecí al doctor, hice una reverencia y fui tras él. Poco después de salir del hospital logre alcanzarlo.

**Souichi – Oi, espera!** *Levante mi voz mientras corría*

**Kunihiro - … **

_- ¿Me está ignorando? Desgraciado! Pero no huiras… acaso huir es de familia?_

Lo sujete de una manga.

**Souichi - ¿Qué no me escuchas? Te digo que te detengas!**

**Kunihiro - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ***Irritado*

**Souichi – ¿Por qué quieres llevarte a Morinaga? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que se quisiera ir así de repente? **

**Kunihiro – ¿Eh? **

Parecía confundido. Acaso quería seguir con su teatrito de "yo no sé nada".

**Souichi – No me vengas con tu "¿Eh?", sabes a lo que me refiero, cuando hablamos por teléfono también lo dijiste. ¿Por qué Morinaga estaba tan desesperado por regresar a Fukuoka? **

**Kunihiro – Eso no te importa.**

Seguía evadiendo mis preguntas.

**Souichi – Claro que me importa! Si no fuera así, no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo contigo! De no ser por eso todo seguiría como antes y Morinaga no hubiera sido atropellado**.

**Kunihiro – Puede que tengas razón.** *Bajo un poco la mirada y murmuro* **Por eso no quería involucrarlo… siempre tan impulsivo. **

Se miraba preocupado y muy serio… bueno la situación era grave, también se preocupó mucho cuando supo que Morinaga había sufrido un accidente y mientras esperábamos. Pero sentía como si algo realmente grave estuviera pasando. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Subió la cabeza nuevamente y note que sus ojos se miraban tristes

**Kunihiro – No tenía pensado decirte nada. Cuando note que Tetsuhiro no te había contado lo que paso, pensé que sus razones tenía para hacerlo y quería respetar su decisión. Pero ahora creo que no importa, es más importante que se recupere. Para eso va a necesitar a alguien que lo apoye, así que cuento contigo para eso.**

**Souichi – Ah… si!... pero, por que tanto misterio? Qué es lo que está sucediendo?**

-Porque siento un nudo en mi garganta y un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Capítulo 6 FIN… –Continuará

Voy a darles un regalito de san valentín atrasado y les adelantaré el nombre del siguiente capítulo: Una tragedia tras otra.

Y no solo eso, por fin se enteraran de lo que Kunihiro le dijo a Morinaga cuando le hablo por teléfono :'c

Estaré subiendo los capítulos cuando pueda, pero trataré que sea 1 vez por semana.

Hasta la aproxima! (No olviden dejarme un comentario) ;)


	7. UNA TRAGEDIA TRAS OTRA

CAPITULO 7: UNA TRAGEDIA TRAS OTRA

POV SOUICHI

Estaba confundido, sus palabras y su actitud no hacían más que preocuparme y ponerme nervioso, que rayos era lo que estaba pasando! Para empeorar la situación solo veía como su cara se ponía más y más decaída y de alguna manera triste.

Entonces comenzó…

**Kunihiro – Bueno, hace poco llame a Tetsuhiro por teléfono y…**

_-Claro todo empezaba a tener sentido, la llamada que había recibido hace poco, había sido de su hermano. Desde esa llamada volvió a empeorar y a verse deprimido. _

**Souichi – Bueno, dilo ya que me estas poniendo nervioso…!**

**Kunihiro – Le dije que nuestro padre se había ido con otra mujer. **

**Souichi – Eh?...**

POV KUNIHIRO - (recordando)

**Morinaga -** *Contesta el teléfono* **Bueno, nii-san?**

**Kunihiro – Si, soy yo. Ah pasado tiempo Tetsuhiro **

**Morinaga – Si, algo de tiempo. No es muy común que me llames, sucedió algo?**

**Kunihiro – Si… no quería molestarte con esto, pero creo tienes derecho a saberlo.**

**Morinaga - … ahm… ¿qué sucede?**

**Kunihiro – Es nuestro padre…**

**Morinaga – Ah…!** *Se mostraba indiferente*** ¿qué pasa con él?**

**Kunihiro – Se ha ido…**

**Morinaga - …**

**Kunihiro – Con otra mujer. **

**Morinaga - ***Sorprendido*** ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**Kunihiro – Lo que escuchaste, se fue con otra mujer y dejo a nuestra madre a su suerte. **

**Morinaga - ¿No era él el que se preocupaba por cómo nos fuera a mirar la gente? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? **

**Kunihiro – No estoy muy seguro, además no puedo preguntarle a nuestra madre, se han esparcido muchos rumores pero tengo entendido que la mujer era alguien del trabajo y llevaban tiempo saliendo. **

**Morinaga – No me sorprende viniendo de él. De ese tipo de gente se puede esperar lo que sea, pero aun así… no puedo creer que sea tan cobarde como para dejar a nuestra madre a su suerte. **

**Kunihiro – Tetsuhiro! ***Molesto*

**Morinaga - …**

**Kunihiro – Sé que nuestro padre nunca tomo las mejores decisiones para ti, que nunca te apoyo… conocemos perfectamente la historia de lo que paso con Masaki y no te culparía si lo odias a él o incluso si me odias a mí, estas en todo tu derecho. Pero, por nuestra madre, no hables así de él. Sigue siendo tu padre después de todo. **

_- Estaba seguro que a nuestro padre lo odiaba, pero a nuestra madre todavía le tenía cariño. A pesar de que nuestra familia "solo se fijaba en las apariencias", mamá a diferencia de papá, solía apoyarnos más, pero siempre cedía ante nuestro padre y se hacía lo que él mandara. Ella fue la única que ayudo a Tetsuhiro cuando ocurrió lo de Masaki y convenció a papá para que dejara ir a Tetsuhiro a estudiar en una universidad fuera del pueblo. Incluso yo le di la espalda, pero ella no. _

**Morinaga – Es-está bien, solo por ella. **

**Kunihiro – Gracias**

**Morinaga – Entonces que pasará con mamá? En donde está viviendo ahora?**

**Kunihiro – Pues, hay algo más que tengo que contarte…**

**Morinaga - ¿Qué sucede? **

**Kunihiro - …**

_-Iba a ser duro para él, pero era mejor que se enterara ahora. Después podría ser demasiado tarde._

**Morinaga - … ¿Nii-san?**

**Kunihiro – Mamá… mamá está muy enferma. **

**Morinaga - …**

**Kunihiro – Está en etapa TERMINAL.**

**Morinaga - ¿Te-terminal? ***En shock*

**Kunihiro – Sé que es egoísta pedirte que vengas a cuidarla, pero ha insistido en que quiere verte.**

**Morinaga – Pero, ¿cómo paso esto…? ***Asustado*** Ella siempre había sido muy sana.**

**Kunihiro – Lo sé. Pero estas cosas pasan.**

**Morinaga – ¿Porque no me habían dicho nada antes?**

**Kunihiro – Porque no lo sabíamos. Lo supimos hace un par de días poco antes de que papá se fuera, eso también debe haber influido en su decisión. **

**Morinaga – ***Enojado* **Si fue así, tan solo fue un cobarde al huir y no ayudarla.** *Decepcionado* **A donde se fueron todos esos años de matrimonio, como puede dejarla así como así en un momento tan delicado como este. **

**Kunihiro – Lamento tener que darte todas estas malas noticias, pero sé que no me perdonarías si no te lo decía.**

**Morinaga – Que es lo que estás diciendo, sabes que ya no estoy molesto por lo de antes. **

**Kunihiro – Pero, yo… no mencione eso.**

**Morinaga – Me pareció que sí. Gracias por avisar, iré lo más pronto que pueda, HOY mismo si me es POSIBLE.**

**Kunihiro – Bien, pero que va a pasar con… con aquel tipo.**

**Morinaga – "Aquel tipo"?... Ahh! Te refieres a senpai?**

**Kunihiro - … si, por lo que tengo entendido estaban viviendo JUNTOS, verdad?**

**Morinaga – No te preocupes, yo lo arreglare. Otra vez, gracias por avisar, en este momento estoy afuera del laboratorio y tengo que regresar. Nos vemos pronto.**

- Fin de la llamada -

_- Hubiera preferido hablar esto personalmente con él, pero la situación no me lo permite. Rayos por alguna extraña razón siento que ALGO MALO estuviera por suceder, siempre ha sido impulsivo, espero que este bien. _

POV SOUICHI

**Kunihiro – Así es como están las cosas. **

**Souichi – ¿…?**

Me encontraba perplejo ante lo que el hermano de Morinaga me acababa de contar, no era de extrañarse que después de aquella llamada él haya regresado al laboratorio teniendo esa cara, probablemente en ese momento se encontraba en shock. Era increíble, cuanta mala suerte podía tener el chico. Perder a los padres nunca es fácil, yo lo sabía muy bien, ya lo había experimentado en carne y hueso. Pero perder a ambos debe ser devastador. No importa que bestias hayan sido sus padres, el golpe siempre es duro, el perder a sus padres en una situación como esta es como perder la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Después de perder a mamá pude salir adelante gracias a responsabilidad que sentía por cuidar a mis hermanos y aunque el viejo salía constantemente por viajes de trabajo, sabía que si teníamos un problema contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

**Souichi –** *Baje la cabeza y murmure* **Ese idiota! Queriendo siempre arreglar las cosas solo. **

_- Porque me oculto algo tan importante._ Puede que haya pensado que no me importaba, pero estaría equivocado. Acaso él no se preocupaba por mi familia, de mismo modo me dolía ver que la relación con su familia no era buena.

**Kunihiro – Por eso… no sé qué razones te haya dado Tetsuhiro para irse, pero, dado que él te considera una persona importante en su vida, creo que a él le ayudaría mucho que lo apoyaras. **

**Souichi – Claro que sí, cuenta con eso. **

_- Él siempre me está ayudando, incluso al grado en el que se sobre esfuerza, sería ingrato de mi parte no ayudarlo ahora que me necesita_. Igualmente cuando sucedió lo del acosador y el incendio me ayudó mucho rescatando a Kanako e incluso regreso por las fotos de mamá arriesgando (tontamente) su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

**Kunihiro – Como están las cosas en este momento, después de asegurarme que Tetsuhiro está bien regresaré a Fukuoka. En estos momentos, como dijo el doctor, lo que necesita Tetsuhiro es descansar, así que yo me haré cargo de nuestra madre. Pasaré al hospital poco después de mediodía, así que estamos en contacto. **

Diciendo esa última frase se despidió y se fue. Por mi parte yo me dirigí al departamento. Al entrar, se sentía frío y solitario. **– Morinaga.** Esperaba que todo regresara a la normalidad.

**Souichi – Ah! **

Mis ropas estaban ensangrentadas y húmedas, debido a todo lo ocurrido lo había olvidado. _–Espero no pescar un resfriado, no es el momento para estar enfermo. _Tome un baño caliente para evitarlo, pero en este punto lo miraba algo inútil porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo con la ropa mojada. Después me dirigía a dormir cuando mis pies me llevaron a donde estaban mis pensamientos, _-su habitación-,_ al abrir la puerta estaba un poco temeroso de entrar, ese cuarto traía demasiados recuerdos a mi mente. Luego de la pequeña vacilación y sin darme cuenta, me encontraba sobre su cama. Esa cama olía a él, mientras mis pensamientos me atormentaban por estar en un lugar en donde "no quería estar", la preocupación y la soledad, no supe cuando me quede dormido.

**Souichi – 10 am! Es tarde.**

Me había quedado profundamente dormido. Al despertar me sonroje al darme cuenta que estaba abrazando con fuerza una de sus almohadas. Tenía que ir lo antes posible al hospital, quería estar ahí cuando Morinaga despertará. Aunque al mismo tiempo me odiaba en cierta manera por preocuparme tanto por él. _- Porque tenía que invadir incluso mis pensamientos. _Habían pasado varios días en donde lo único que pensaba era en él.

Al llegar al hospital su hermano ya estaba ahí, estaba esperando la autorización del doctor para entrar a ver a Morinaga, aunque este no había despertado aun, el doctor le había dicho que no tardaba en hacerlo. Se nos permitió la entrada a ambos, pero se nos advirtió que si llegaba a despertar, no lo alteráramos o estresáramos.

Al entrar vimos que estaba muy lastimado. Tenía varios moretones y raspaduras, su pierna estaba enyesada y tenía vendajes en varias partes de su cuerpo. Me dolía verlo de esa manera, en ese momento extrañaba sus cálidas sonrisas. Deseaba que abriera los ojos y me molestara con esa personalidad tan retorcida que tiene, siempre a mi lado.

Entonces como si kami-sama me estuviera escuchando, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Parpadeo varias veces seguidas, como si sus ojos se quisieran acostumbrar a la luz. Puso una cara de dolor y confusión.

**Morinaga – Duele...! **Dijo cuándo intento mover la mano que se había torcido.** ¿Qué hago aquí? **Voltea a ver a todos lados hasta que se nos queda viendo.

**Souichi – No te muevas! ¿Qué no recuerdas?…te atropello un carro. Estaba muy preocupado, me alegra que estés-… **

Mientras me acercaba a él y tomaba su mano, reacciono rápidamente y como pudo se puso como en posición defensiva.

**Morinaga – Disculpa, pero… ¿Nos conocemos?**

Sus palabras me dejaron desconcertado. Ese golpe en la cabeza estaba teniendo efecto.

POV MORINAGA

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y me sentía algo adormilado. Abrí lentamente los ojos pero solo vi dos sombras. Hasta que se aclaró mi vista fue que pude ver a las dos personas que estaban frente a mí. Solo reconocía a mi hermano no sabía quién era la otra persona, y aun así, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que Nii-san estaba haciendo aquí. Por lo que recordaba estaba próximo a casarse, no tenía nada que hacer aquí, además no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Intente mover mi mano para sobarme la cabeza porque tenía dolor, pero me encontré con que mi mano me dolía aún más. Se sentía como si me la hubiera torcido e igualmente me dolía todo el cuerpo. Entonces me di cuenta que no solo había estado durmiendo, no estaba en un lugar que conociera. **-¿Qué hago aquí?** Observe a mí alrededor y parecía ser un hospital. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me encontraba en un hospital?

_-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo?... ¿Irme de casa?, No, Eso había pasado hace unas semanas. Yo estaba en el bar donde trabaja Hiroto, creo que tome demasiado y luego había salido con alguien, no me dijo su nombre pero no me importo porque no pensaba verlo después de esta noche. Nos dirigimos a un hotel, y… no recuerdo mucho, pero creo saber que ocurrió. Entonces… ¿Cómo es que llegue a un hospital? Anoche me había excedido con los tragos pero no como para terminar en el hospital y menos de esta manera. Estoy muy asustado, no sé lo que paso. _

Enseguida la persona que no conocía se estaba acercando a mí.

A pesar de que nunca antes la había visto, por alguna razón, al verla me dolía mucho el pecho y sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar. De alguna manera esta persona me recordaba a Masaki-san o mejor dicho, hacía que no pensará en Masaki-san.

_- Que es esto que siento. Porque esta persona me parece tan familiar. _Deja vú era la palabra que describía a la perfección en estos momentos como me sentía, era como si lo hubiera visto antes pero al mismo tiempo no.

**? – No te muevas! ¿Qué no recuerdas?…te atropello un carro. Estaba muy preocupado, me alegra que estés-… **

_- ¿Qué está diciendo?... Un carro. No recuerdo nada de eso. _

Mientras más se acercaba a mi sentía como mi corazón palpitaba más a prisa, verlo tan preocupado sin si quiera CONOCERNOS. _- Alguien que se preocupa por mí_… esta sensación la había sentido antes: _-amor?_ . No podía cometer el mismo error dos veces, me había hecho una promesa a mí mismo de que no me volvería a enamorar. _- El amor solo causa dolor, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez._ A pesar de que mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y me sentía sonrojar, en mi cabeza había muchas contradicciones.

Cuando tomo mi mano, sentí una punzada en el corazón, como si fuera a romperse. Me separe de él tan rápido como me fue posible.

**Morinaga – Disculpa, pero… ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?**

**? – ¿Cómo que porque? No estés jugando conmigo que no es gracioso.**

Su cara había cambiado de alivio a confusión. Por cómo me hablaba parecía que nos conociéramos de años, siendo que yo nunca lo había visto.

**Morinaga – Pero si no estoy jugando, nunca antes te había visto. Además ese accidente del que hablas no lo recuerdo.**

**? - …**

Al ver que las cosas no marchaban bien Kunihiro intervino.

**Kunihiro – Tetsuhiro ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**Morinaga – Bien, pero me extraña que hayas venido solo para ver si estoy bien. Creo que con una llamada te hubiera bastado ¿no?**

_- Porque fingía que se preocupaba por mí si apenas unos meses atrás nos había humillado a Masaki-san y a mí de la peor manera. Por su culpa Masaki-san estuvo internado en el hospital y no lo eh visto desde entonces, pero sé que está bien. _

**Kunihiro - ¿De qué hablas? Estoy preocupado por ti y—**

Lo interrumpí.

**Morinaga – Si claro, al igual que te preocupaste hace unos meses por Masaki-san. **

**Kunihiro - ¿Hace unos meses?...**

_-Rayos hable demás. Pero me saco de mis casillas, odio que la gente sea hipócrita. Tenía que mantener la boca cerrada si no quería revelar el secreto de Masaki-san._

**Morinaga - …Olvida lo que dije. Apreció tu consideración en venir a ver como estaba, pero no era necesario. Por favor te pido que te retires, no quiero discutir nuestros problemas enfrente de extraños. **

Baje la mirada para que no viera que mis ojos estaban llorosos. Cada vez que lo miraba imaginaba a Masaki-san cortando sus venas, me resultaba demasiado doloroso.

**? - ¿Cómo que extraño? **

Iba a tomar mi mano, pero antes que lo hiciera lo detuve.

**Morinaga – Y por favor, le pido a usted que también se retire. Me alegra que se preocupe por mí pero le aseguro que no es necesario. Además le aseguro que en cuanto me den de alta iré a mi departamento y descansaré. **

_- Si continuaba más tiempo junto a él, viendo cómo se preocupaba por mí, viendo esos ojos que me hipnotizaban, definitivamente iba a caer. Me iba a enamorar. _

POV SOUICHI

_-¿Qué era todo esto que Morinaga estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué no me recuerda? Tengo que llamar al doctor. _

Me pidió que lo dejara solo, pero definitivamente no era una opción, no viéndolo en el estado en el que estaba. A su hermano de igual manera le estaba hablando de manera inusual, estoy seguro que estaba enojado con él pero no entendía porque.

**Souichi – Lo siento, aunque me lo pidas no puedo dejarte solo. **

**Morinaga - …**

Se me quedó viendo como con ganas de llorar. Después su hermano se acercó a mí y en voz baja dijo que llamaría al doctor. Salió por unos minutos y cuando regreso el doctor lo acompañaba. Mientras esperábamos la habitación se quedó en silencio absoluto. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo, solo nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro.

**Kunihiro - Aquí está el doctor.**

**Doctor – Buenas tardes. Me han dicho que el paciente ha despertado hace unos minutos, pero que al parecer tenemos algunos "problemitas", ¿verdad?**

El doctor se acercó a Morinaga, nos informó que le iba a ser un pequeño chequeo de rutina y nos pidió salir del cuarto por unos minutos. Al esperar di varias vueltas de un lado al otro, no podía mantenerme quieto. Su hermano solo estaba recargado contra la pared cruzado de brazos y moviendo uno de sus pies.

Concluyendo el chequeo salió el doctor y nos comunicó el estado en el que se encontraba.

**Souichi – Ah perdido la memoria! **Era algo obvio por lo que nos había dicho anteriormente, pero era algo que no quería escuchar. No quería aceptar que Morinaga me hubiera olvidado.

Continúo diciéndonos que el problema se encontraba en los lóbulos temporales, los responsables de almacenar las memorias. Al parecer durante el accidente había afectado esa parte de su cerebro, pero no podía decir en qué medida sino hasta analizarlo mejor. Dijo que después del chequeo le había hecho algunas preguntas, posteriormente le pedido que descansara y no se alterara, ya que eso podía empeorar su estado. Luego nos dijo que lo teníamos que acompañar para contestar unas preguntas que ayudarían a tener una mejor visión del problema.

Nos hicieron el cuestionario por turnos, primero pasó su hermano. Cuando fue mi turno, como vivíamos juntos, me preguntaron varias cosas sobre su vida diaria, algo que me fue algo fácil de responder, como que era lo que acostumbrara hacer y cosas por el estilo (Por supuesto evitando la parte privada de nuestra relación lo más posible). Como lo conocía desde hacer algún tiempo me preguntaron sobre su comportamiento en el pasado en comparación con el de ahora. Por ultimo me preguntaron sobre los acontecimientos recientes más importantes y al mencionar sobre los sueños que había tenido y los problemas con su familia el doctor hiso varias anotaciones en su libreta.

Unos minutos después de que termino con las entrevistas, nos hiso pasar a ambos a su consultorio. Tomamos asiento.

**Doctor – Habiendo comparado sus respuestas con las de Morinaga-kun y su chequeo no tengo duda alguna de lo que le ocurre.**

**Kunihiro – Entonces… ¿Qué sucede con mi hermano?**

**Doctor – Tiene amnesia sistematizada; causada por el accidente, estrés, fatiga y las situaciones con las que ha tenido que lidiar los últimos días. **

**Kunihiro - ¿A qué se refiere con sistematizada?**

**Doctor – Es un tipo de amnesia algo complicada. El paciente que la sufre pierde los recuerdos relacionados con un área específica de su desempeño o relaciones interpersonales pero mantiene intactos los demás recuerdos. Esto ocurre como mecanismo de defensa. Por ejemplo, en este caso por lo que me cuenta Morinaga-kun no recuerda tener algún tipo de relación con Tatsumi-kun como también no recuerda lo que ha sucedido con su familia. **

**Souichi - ***Murmura*** ¿Entonces no me recuerda?... Y ¿Va a recuperarse? ¿Puede recuperar sus recuerdos?**

**Doctor – Como cualquier tipo de amnesia, el tiempo tiene la última palabra. Aunque normalmente este tipo de amnesia suele ser pasajera, pero hay que esperar.**

**Kunihiro – ¿Entonces que va a suceder con él?**

**Doctor – Mi recomendación sería que eviten darle noticias fuertes en este momento. Él tendrá que ir recordando poco a poco, es de suma importancia que no interfieran con este proceso porque podría ser contraproducente. **

**Y por último, me comentaban que usted estaba viviendo con él, no es así?**

**Souichi – Si**

**Doctor – Lo mejor sería que siguiera con usted, eso podría ayudar en su recuperación, pero de mismo modo va a ser difícil que él quiera ir con una persona que desconoce. **

**Souichi – Si… comprendo.**

Después de discutir un poco más el tema, el doctor nos comentó que Morinaga podía ser dado de alta dentro de una semana, entonces salimos del consultorio.

_- Que se supone que debería hacer!_ Sentía que estaba llegando a mi límite, no podía seguir manejando esta situación. Como iba a ayudar a Morinaga si no me recordaba, obviamente ahora no era de su confianza, no era más que un DESCONOCIDO. Esta vez se había salido con la suya, había huido y no había manera en que pudiera traerlo de regreso.

.

.

.

Continuará


	8. EMPEZAR DE CERO

Siento la tardanza. He tenido unas semanas difíciles sin mencionar que mi computadora estuvo fallando :c

Para compensarlo un poco escribí este capítulo un poquito más largo. Espero que lo disfruten.

CAPITULO 8: EMPEZAR DE CERO.

POV SOUICHI

_- No me recordaba._ Sentía que me hacía falta el aire, por lo que al salir del consultorio recargue mi mano un momento sobre la pared. Trate de evitar las lágrimas así que respire profundo. _– Porque soy al único que ha olvidado._

Vi a su hermano muy consternado, él también estaba pasando por una situación difícil.

Después de tranquilizarnos un poco decidimos regresar a la habitación de Morinaga. Al entrar a la habitación lo vimos con una cara bastante preocupada y no me sorprendía, había pasado por muchas cosas y no recordaba nada.

**S - Ho-hola, ya regresamos.**

_- Por qué rayos me estaba poniendo nervioso al saludarlo. Tanto tiempo viviendo juntos y me ponía nervioso con un solo saludo. _Realmente no sabía cómo tratar con él era como una persona diferente, aunque no había cambiado en nada. Cuando lo conocí no me había sentido tan inseguro ni me había preocupado por todas las cosas que en este momento lo hacen.

En cualquier otra situación solo lo hubiera golpeado o le hubiera gritado y de alguna manera se hubiera arreglado la situación, pero este no iba a ser el caso, si lo molestaba de alguna forma tenía miedo que solo se alejara de mí. Él fue el que repetidas veces me pidió quedarse a mi lado, pero estaba consiente que yo lo necesitaba tanto como él me necesitaba. _- ¿Qué es lo que haría si decidiera irse?_

**K - ¿Cómo te sientes Tetsuhiro?**

**M -** *Indiferente* **Bien, gracias por preguntar, pero pensé que ya se habían ido.**

Al voltear a ver a su hermano vi como agacho su cabeza. _– Al parecer Morinaga no solo me olvido mí._ Aunque en el pasado había estado furioso por la manera en que cuestionaba y trataba a Morinaga, ellos habían arreglado sus diferencias. También me impresiono lo rápido que vino cuando se enteró del accidente, solo en los peores momentos es cuando te das cuenta a quienes les importas y aunque su relación nunca había sido buena, por lo menos estaba mejorando.

**K – Lo siento yo estaba por irme. Solo vine a despedirme, pero estaremos en contacto. **

**M – Por favor no te tomes la molestia, no es necesario.**

Se notaba que lo hacía a manera de burla y de modo sarcástico.

Después de eso se marchó, no sin antes advertirme que también estaría en contacto conmigo para estar al tanto de su progreso, deseándome suerte.

POV MORINAGA

**M – ¿Tatsumi Souichi?**

**S – Si, mucho gusto.**

**M – Pero, ¿De donde dices que nos conocemos?**

**S – De la universidad… acaso no estas prestando atención a lo que estoy diciendo.**

**M – Si, si… lo siento. Eso quiere decir que eres algo así como mi Senpai.**

**S – Pu-pues algo así. **

Me quede pensando un momento intentando recordar lo que esta persona me decía. Estaba confundido. Cuando desperté creí saber lo que había sucedido ayer, pero después de las preguntas que me hiso el doctor me quede analizando muchas cosas. En este momento ya no distinguía entre el ayer y lo que había pasado hace algunas semanas, sentía todos mis recuerdo revueltos. Algunas cosas las veía más claras que otras y al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba olvidando algo.

El doctor me había mencionado algo sobre amnesia, no me sentía como si hubiera olvidado algo importante. Si realmente eso era lo que tenía en este momento me tenía sin cuidado. Por mucho tiempo era lo que había deseado; pero aun así, mi deseo no se cumplió de la manera que yo quería, anhelaba olvidar a la persona que más amaba y aun así seguía recordando a Masaki-san.

**S – Que tanto me miras, me pones nervioso.**

**M – Lo-lo siento, no era mi intención.**

Comencé a sonrojarme no me había dado cuenta cuando me quede viéndolo. También puede notar un leve sonrojo de su parte, posiblemente solo estaba imaginando cosas. Tenía la impresión de que este tal "Tatsumi" sabía mucho más de mí de lo que me decía. No quería estar cerca de él, me daba miedo volver a caer. _– No le dije que se fuera?_

**M – Ah! perdona no he preguntado, como debería llamarte? "Senpai" está bien?**

**S – ¿Po-por qué la pregunta?**

**M – No quiero sonar grosero pero llamarte "Tatsumi-san"… creo que sería extraño. **

**S – "Senpai" está bien. **

**M – Ok, senpai! **

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, solo estar cerca de él me tranquilizaba.

**M – Por cierto… tú sabes dónde está mi celular Senpai? **

**S - …**

**M – Quiero llamar a un amigo, pero no lo veo por ningún lado…**

**S –… yo lo tengo, lo guarde por ti.**

**M – Muchas gracias! Podrías entregármelo?**

**S – ammm… lo siento, pero se acabó la batería. Además ya es un poco tarde, no crees que sea mejor llamarlo mañana?**

**M –… creo que tienes razón.**

**S – Vendré mañana por la tarde con tu celular, por ahora solo descansa… si?**

**M – Está bien.**

No insistí más con lo del celular porque en cuanto lo mencione se puso nervioso. No entiendo el motivo pero si dice que vendrá mañana con él confiare en eso, de todos modos si no vuele puedo tomar prestado el teléfono del hospital. Se despidió, se encamino a la salida y prometió que vendría.

Estuve despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, aunque me dijeron que descansará yo simplemente no podía hacer eso. En cuando senpai se fue comencé a pensar otra vez en cosas negativas, mis propios pensamientos me torturaban. No me hacía nada bien estar solo, quería emborracharme como solía hacerlo…emborracharme y olvidar. No paraba de pensar en Masaki-san, su traición me había dolido demasiado y lo peor es que no podía odiarlo, no podía culparlo porque después de todo él también estaba sufriendo. Solo puede conciliar el sueño después de que me canse de llorar.

Al día siguiente, poco antes del mediodía Senpai se tomó un descanso en la universidad y vino a visitarme. _– Se está tomando muchas molestias por mí._

**M – Senpai, no te estas esforzando demasiado?**

**S – Tu solo preocúpate por recuperarte y no hagas más preguntas idiota!**

Me entrego mi celular y como no contaba con mucho tiempo se fue. Pude llamar a Hiroto-kun, es mi amigo más cercano y hablar con él me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir un poco más seguro. Confiaba plenamente en él, sabía que podía contarle lo que fuera y estaría ahí apoyándome. Cuando le conté lo que había sucedido me escucho y me tranquilizó. No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, después de todo estaba muy confundido, me sentía perdido. Notaba a Hiroto-kun un poco distanciado, nos conocíamos de hace algún tiempo y sabía cuándo algo andaba mal. Me escucho pero no opino mucho del tema, eso no era muy propio en él, normalmente me hubiera aconsejado pero en esta ocasión no lo hiso. Parecía como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras, no se escuchaba muy seguro de lo que decía y se contradecía un poco.

Todos los días trascurrieron casi igual. Senpai venía por las tardes-noches o a veces al mediodía a visitarme, yo insistía en que no debía tomarse tantas molestias pero solo recibía un regaño de su parte. Aunque no hablábamos mucho me alegraba cuando venía a visitarme, después de todo nunca me ha gustado quedarme solo por mucho tiempo. Por su parte Hiroto-kun estaba muy ocupado y solo hablaba con él por teléfono pero me animo escucharlo decir que pronto me visitaría.

Era sábado por la noche, me dijeron que iba a ser el último día en el hospital y que mañana por la tarde me podría ir. Estaba entusiasmado por salir del hospital, a decir verdad estaba muy aburrido de no hacer nada, pero también me puse triste al recordar que tenía que regresar a mi apartamento, donde estaría –SOLO-. Entonces llego puntual como todos los días…

**S – Hola ¿No has muerto verdad?**

**M – No, jajaja y si fuera a morir de algo sería de aburrimiento.**

**S – Pero mañana te dan de alta ¿no es así?**

**M -…si**

_- Parece que regresaré a mis días de soledad._

**S – Oi! Porque pones esa cara.**

**M -** *Sorprendido* **¿Qué cara?**

Entonces se acercó a mí y me golpeo MUY fuerte con uno de sus dedos en mi frente.

**M – Auch! Senpai…! ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?**

**S – Si no quieres que te golpee no pongas esa cara frente a mí.**

_- ¿Qué cara? Acaso… ¿Cómo puede leer mis pensamientos con tanta facilidad? En verdad debe conocerme muy bien._

Mientras lo veía venir día tras día me preguntaba por qué lo hacía. Pasaba mucho de su tiempo aquí y en la universidad, acaso no tenía a nadie que lo esperara en casa. Durante el día me atrapaba a mí mismo pensando algunas veces en él, por lo que dejaba de pensar en mis problemas y no me deprimía tanto estando solo. Quería conocerlo mejor, después de todo parecía que éramos cercanos o al menos me trataba como si nos tuviéramos confianza.

Por la noche tuve un sueño que me pareció un tanto extraño. Era como si estuviera viendo una película de mi vida, pero solo veía escenas de Senpai y mías en la universidad caminando, platicando, trabajando en un laboratorio. En mi sueño aparecían muchas otras personas a las que conocía, amigos, compañeros y profesores, pero su presencia era efímera. Me dio la impresión de que había pasado mucho tiempo de los últimos años junto a él. Me veía sonriendo y podía sentir esa felicidad, esa felicidad que me daba solo con estar cerca de él.

De pronto desperté pero todavía era de madrugada. Mire a un lado y ahí estaba él, era senpai, estaba dormido en una de las sillas que estaban cerca y estaba recostado en la cama. Los últimos días había dormido mucho por lo que no tenía sueño y solo me quede observando como dormía. Me dieron ganas de acariciar su cabello e iba a hacerlo, pero de la nada el comenzó a moverse y me asusto. Luego murmuro algo…

**S – rinaga… Mori-naga…**

_- Mi nombre, él está soñando conmigo._

**M – Juntos? Has dicho JUNTOS? **

**S – Si!... Y no tienes por qué gritar.**

**M – Pero cuando sucedió?**

**S - …digamos que desde hace un tiempo. **

Después de que Senpai despertó menciono que tenía algo de qué hablar conmigo, dijo que no hiciera muchas preguntas al respecto y que no lo cuestionará. Pero como rayos quería que aceptara esto así como así, prácticamente lo acababa de conocer cómo es que vivíamos juntos. Sentí como si hubiera estado ausente de mi propia vida por un largo tiempo. _- ¿Qué tipo de relación era la que teníamos?_

**M – Pero yo estaba viviendo solo…**

**S – Si, como dijiste ESTABAS. Acaso te molesta tener que vivir conmigo!**

_- Creo que lo estaba haciendo enojar. _

**M – No-no me malinterpretes, no es lo que quise decir… pero, y mis cosas.**

**S – Acaso no es obvio… todo está en el apartamento.**

**M – Si, tienes razón…**

**S – ¿Entonces nos vamos?**

**M – Es-espera, espera un momento…**

Lleve una de mis manos a mi frente, estaba tratando de procesar la información. _– Yo, senpai, viviendo juntos_. Esto me caía de sorpresa, es verdad que no gustaba estar solo pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente en este momento que trato de recuperarme de una decepción amorosa tengo que irme a vivir con otra persona? además con otro hombre y no es cualquier hombre, con uno guapo debo reconocer. El destino podía llegar a ser muy generoso y cruel al mismo tiempo.

**M – No me puedo ir a vivir contigo…**

**S - Por qué no!?**

_- Ahhh! como se lo explicó. _

**M - … pues, porque…**

**S – No quiero escuchar tus excusas, tu vienes conmigo!**

**M – Ehhhh!?**

_-Qué es esto? Un secuestro?_ Después de arreglar los últimos papeles en el hospital, nos fuimos. Tomamos un taxi _-O más bien me arrastraron a un taxi,_ que nos llevó a "nuestro departamento", aun no podía creer que estuviera viviendo con él. Al llegar senpai me ayudo a bajar del taxi. Afortunadamente mi recuperación había sido rápida, ya no me dolía la muñeca y la herida solo me dolía un poco, ahora el único problema era mi pierna fracturada por la que tenía que usar muletas. Estando frente el edificio trate de familiarizarme con el lugar. Mire de un lado al otro pero no pude reconocer nada, era mi primera vez ahí.

**S – Hemos llegado.**

**M – S-si…**

Subimos las escaleras, yo con la ayuda de senpai, y entramos a un departamento. De alguna manera ese lugar si me parecía familiar, se sentía cálido. Era como si nuevamente tuviera un lugar al cual regresar y llamar hogar. Pero estaba inquieto. Me preguntaba porque estamos viviendo juntos, que tipo de relación teníamos. _- Acaso él también…?_

**M - …Senpai, puedo preguntarte algo?**

**S - Si, pero a qué viene esa actitud?**

**M – Es que me preguntaba, ammm… puede ser que Senpai y yo, pues…**

**S – No le des vueltas al asunto y di lo que tengas que decir…**

_- Bueno aquí voy…_

**M – Pu-puede que seamos algo más que Senpai y Kohai?**

**S - …**

Vi como su cara se puso tan roja como la de un tomate y sus pelos ponerse de punta.

**S – A-algo más…?**

**M – Si…**

**S - ¿Qué-que te hace pensar eso?**

**M – Pues, porque estamos viviendo juntos.**

**S - …**

Se había quedado sin palabras, estaba nervioso y volteaba a todos los lados, pero no me veía a los ojos. Como ambos nos habíamos quedado callados decidí romper el silencio. Tenía que aclarar esa duda y fui directo.

**M – Senpai, acaso… eres GAY?**

**S – ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?**

_- Creo que acabo de cruzar una línea que no debía cruzar. _

Su actitud cambio de un segundo a otro, comenzó a verme como si tuviera ganas de asesinarme y vi cómo comenzó a cerrar su puño. Me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa y comenzó a gritarme.

**S –Porque insinúas que yo, una persona COMPLETAMENTE HETEROSEXUAL, es una de esas bestias… que grosero de tu parte. Debo decirte que aunque seas de mi confianza no te permitiré que me faltes al respeto.**

**M - ¿BESTIAS…? Si eso es lo que piensas, ¿Por qué vives con uno de ellos? Debes de saberlo, no? Que soy uno de ellos. **

_- Escuchar lo que dijo me recordó a todas esas veces que eh sido rechazado por la sociedad, porque siempre nos tachan de bestias, fenómenos o enfermos._ Sus manos cedieron y soltó mi camisa.

**S – Si… lo sé. **

**M – Entonces… ¿por qué vivir conmigo?**

**S – Yo-yo lo siento, lo olvide… pensé que estaba hablando con el viejo "tu"…**

**M – ¿"El viejo yo"? No lo comprendo…**

Entonces lo vi, senpai había comenzado a llorar. Porque si él era el que había empezado esta discusión era él el que estaba llorando y porque me sentía culpable.

**M - ¿Qué sucede…?**

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba llorando y con su manga seco las lágrimas.

**S - Pues… tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero no eh tenido una buena impresión de los homosexuales. Hace tiempo un profesor se quiso propasar, sin mencionar que todos los homosexuales son unos mentirosos que siempre me quieren engañar. Todos ellos deberían de desaparecer. **

Me di cuenta que hablaba muy enserio, tal vez solo se había topado con las personas equivocadas. Me sentía un poco mal por haberlo juzgado sin antes escucharlo pero me había hecho enojar. No podía dejar que me hablara así.

**M – Lamento escuchar eso. Pero no has contestado mi pregunta… si tanto los odias, ¿Por qué vives conmigo?**

**S – Porque… tú eres diferente.**

**M - ¿Diferente?**

Con sus últimas palabras sentí algo extraño dentro de mi pecho.

**S – Si… y ya no hagas más preguntas. **

Aunque siguiera insistiendo no me iba a dar una respuesta clara y por el momento sentía que no debía bombardearlo con tantas preguntas, además el doctor me había advertido que Senpai no podía contestar a todas mis preguntas, si no que yo debía recordarlo por mi cuenta.

Después de que termináramos nuestra "discusión" me dio un pequeño recorrido por el departamento, el cual era bastante amplio. Pasamos por la salita, la cocina y el baño terminando en mi habitación. Por dentro era muy parecido al departamento en donde vivía, definitivamente era mi habitación.

**S – Bueno… quizá quieras estar un momento solo en tu habitación así que mientras iré a ver que podemos comer.**

**M – Ah, claro…**

Cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación y yo me recosté por un momento en mi cama. Estaba cansado, toda la mañana había sido algo agotadora y tenía muchas cosas por asimilar. ¿Cómo es que había accedido a vivir con un heterosexual que odia a los homosexuales? Quisiera saber que era lo que pasaba por mi mente cuando acepte, o mejor dicho en que estaba pensando senpai. Lo que más me extrañaba era que a pesar que decía odiar a los homosexuales no tenía ningún problema de estar cerca de mí. _– Porque soy diferente…_ Y mientras le daba muchas vueltas al asunto no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido.

Sentí unos labios presionar los míos. Era como un primer beso, uno pequeño, tierno e inocente. También me abrazaba fuertemente mientras acariciaba mi pelo. Me sentía tan enamorado de aquella persona. Entonces… desperté.

**M - ¿Qué es lo que acabó de soñar?**

No recordaba a la otra persona, pero estaba seguro que no era Masaki-san. A pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba sabía que aquella persona de mi sueño era más importante para mí, pero por alguna razón no la recordaba.

Despeje mi mente un poco y me di cuenta que ya era algo tarde, por mi ventana podía ver como se iba ocultando el sol. Tome mis muletas y salí del cuarto. Senpai estaba sentado viendo televisión o eso pensé hasta que me acerque y lo vi dormido. Frente a él se encontraba una laptop prendida y estaba rodeado de muchos papeles que, supongo, eran de la universidad.

_- Ahhh… él también debe estar agotado. _

No quise despertarlo por lo que me senté cuidadosamente al otro extremo del sofá dejando las muletas a un lado. Como pude recogí algunos papeles que estaban regados por el sofá y los puse en la mesita de enfrente. Cuando termine con eso escuche mi estómago rugir.

_- Ohh rayos…_

No había comido nada desde esa mañana en el hospital, entonces decidí levantarme y buscar algo para comer. Vi que en el comedor había algo y me acerque. Era un plato con onigiris y al lado un platito con sopa miso. En mi estado iba a ser algo difícil calentar la sopa en la estufa además no quería estar cerca del calor de esta, entonces opte por calentarla en el microondas. Cuando termine lleve uno por uno los platos de comida a la mesita de la sala para comer ahí mientras veía la televisión.

POV SOUICHI

Cada día era difícil levantarse por las mañanas… tener que lidiar con esta situación era todo menos fácil, pero si ayudaba en su recuperación tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que soportarlo y solo tener esperanza en que todo regresaría a la normalidad. Día tras día solo esperaba ver algún progreso. Iba del departamento a la universidad, de la universidad al hospital y de ahí directo al departamento. Al enterarme que saldría del hospital me tranquilice y aterre al mismo tiempo, como iba a convencerlo de venir al departamento… al final solo lo arrastre conmigo sin pedirle opinión alguna.

Mientras discutíamos cuando entramos al departamento me sentí muy nostálgico y por un instante olvide que con él que hablaba no era el mismo Morinaga de hacía unos días atrás. Me sentí muy mal conmigo mismo, me altere pero no era razón para contestarle de esa manera, otra vez ese miedo de perderlo regresaba y sin pensarlo lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Solo podía disculparme con él, como dicen a palabras dichas no se puede pedir más que perdón.

Después de mostrarle la casa y dejarlo por un momento en su habitación fui directo a la cocina. Por obvias razones él que iba a cocinar no iba a ser yo, previamente le pedí de favor a Matsuda-san que preparara un poco de comida así que yo solo la iba a calentar. Pasado un rato regrese a su cuarto para decirle que ya estaba lista la comida, pero estaba dormido de modo que lo deje descansar. Saque todos los documentos necesarios y me puse a trabajar. Como Morinaga no estaba ayudando en el laboratorio no me daba abasto con los ayudantes, y si a eso le sumamos que no podía quedarme tan tarde por ir a visitarlo dio como resultado una montaña de trabajo acumulado.

**- Ahhh Morinaga** *Suspire*

**S - Mmmnh…**

De a poco fui abriendo los ojos. Era de noche y todavía me encontraba en el sofá. Me estire un poco, al parecer me había quedado dormido.

**M – Ah! Ya despertaste…**

Di un brinco del susto. Era Morinaga.

**M – Perdón por asustarte**

**S – Ah, no te preocupes… Veo que ya comiste...?**

**M - … Si, gracias por la comida estaba muy rica ¿Tú la preparaste? **

**S – En realidad no… **yo soy malo cocinando.

**M – Ya veo… entonces supongo que él que preparaba la comida era ¿Yo?**

**S – Mmm… pues sí. Pero por ahora no te preocupes, yo me las arreglare de alguna o de otra manera.**

**M – Gracias, pero en cuanto pueda yo me encargaré de eso… de hecho me gustan las tareas domésticas.**

Continuamos así por un largo rato, me sentí algo raro pero poco a poco me iba sintiendo más cómodo. Era una rara sensación. Siempre pasaba de igual manera, al empezar a hablar con él me ponía muy nervioso pero de rato tan solo me dejaba llevar.

POV MORINAGA

Habían pasado poco más de 3 semanas y regrese a mi vida "normal". Ayer me quitaron el yeso de mi pierna pero aún tenía que usar un bastón para caminar además de hacer unos ejercicios para reestablecer por completo la movilidad en mi pierna. También había vuelto a mis clases regulares en la universidad. El accidente no me había afectado de alguna manera para continuar con mis estudios, incluso pasaba algunas veces a ayudar a Senpai al laboratorio, pero la cuestión con mi trabajo era otra. Por alguna razón había olvidado que una compañía farmacéutica me había reclutado y me estaban capacitando, en cuanto lo recordé los contacte para ofrecer mis disculpas y ver hacer un último intento de salvar mi trabajo. Afortunadamente alguien ya los había puesto al tanto de mi situación _– ¿Me pregunto quién habrá sido?_ Me dieron un plazo de un mes para recuperarme y ponerme al corriente. Me advirtieron que tendría que reponer ese mes y que esta oportunidad me la daban por que en verdad estaban interesados en que yo trabajara con ellos. Había sido un alivio, pero en una semana más tendría que irme a Hamatatsu por dos semanas o un mes (dependiendo de mi desempeño) a reponer ese mes perdido.

**M - Estaré ocupado por un tiempo.**

**S – Estoy de regreso!**

**M – Bienvenido! Esta la cena servida! **

Era de noche y senpai regresaba de la universidad. Ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con él y de hecho me había servido mucho su compañía, mi depresión se había ido y eran raras las ocasiones en que pensaba en Masaki-san.

**S – Cuantas veces te eh dicho que yo me debo encargar de eso!**

**M – Vamos, no te enojes… solo calenté la comida que trajo Matsuda-san.**

Matsuda-san era la persona que cuidaba de la hermana menor de Senpai, Kanako-chan, al parecer la conoce desde que era pequeño. Yo conocí a ambas hace un par de semanas atrás cuando vinieron a visitarme y la verdad es que Kanako-chan me dio un gran susto cuando me abrazo así de repente. Parecía que a ella también la conocía tiempo atrás y me estimaba mucho, estaba muy preocupada por mí. Es una niña muy linda.

**S – Si, pero…** *susurro* **me preocupas…**

**M – ¿Dijiste algo?**

**S – No, nada..! Entonces a comer…**

Dejó la mochila que traía recargado en el sofá y se estaba acercando a la mesa cuando se desplomo.

**M – Ahhh! SENPAI!... ¿Qué te sucede?**

**Me acerque tan rápido como pude pero no me respondía.**

**M – Senpai, senpai.**

Lo sacudí un poco pero seguía sin respuesta alguna. Mi pierna aún no se encontraba del todo bien, pero como pude lo arrastre y subí a su cama. Fue un gran esfuerzo el que hice por lo que tome un poco de aire. Seguí llamándolo, pero no había ningún cambio.

**M - ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Qué debo de hacer? **

Estaba preocupado, la manera en la que se desmayó… AGOTAMIENTO. Era lo único que venía a mi mente. Últimamente había estado muy ocupado con la universidad y mientras yo me mantuve ausente en la universidad era él el que se encargaba de traer me apuntes de compañeros. Además, aunque él no cocinaba, pasaba con Matsuda-san para traer la comida evitándole la molestia de venir hasta nuestro apartamento.

Toque su frente y estaba hirviendo en calentura. Como es que no se había tomado un descanso si no se sentía bien. Lo tape y fui por un termómetro para controlar su temperatura y agua para bajar la calentura.

Pasaron algunas horas y su temperatura no bajaba.

**M – ¿Debería llamar a alguien?... pero es muy tarde.**

Entonces comenzó a moverse y murmurar algo. No pude escucharlo si no hasta que me acerque.

**M - ¿Qué sucede Senpai? Necesitas algo…**

**S – Mo-rinaga… Mori-naga**

**M – Si, si… aquí estoy, que necesitas senpai. **

De manera sorpresiva se acercó a mí y sin esperarlo, me beso.

_- Esta, está BESÁNDOME… ¿Por qué? Él mismo había dicho que era heterosexual, que odiaba a los homosexuales… entonces ¿Por qué?... _

Mientras me besaba pude notar como lloraba. Me abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por más que quería sepárame para poder respirar un poco él no me soltaba.

Estaba más que confundido, que se supone que haga ahora. Me tomo totalmente desprevenido.

.

.

.

Continuará.


	9. NO HAGAS COSAS BUENAS QUE PAREZCAN MALAS

Hola :D Me eh sentido muy productiva estos últimos días.

Les traigo la conti con la buena noticia de que tiene lemon o/o ojala les guste y espero sus comentarios.

Por ultimo para los que tienen duda de cuando estaré actualizando será los fines de semana (sábado o domingo dependiendo del trabajo que tenga).

Gracias por leer ;D

CAPÍTULO 9: NO HAGAS COSAS BUENAS QUE PAREZCAN MALAS

POV MORINAGA

_- Estaba BESÁNDOME… ¿Por qué?...Sus labios eran suaves y su sabor… yo recordaba ese sabor…_

Mientras me besaba tuve una pequeña visión, parecía ser un recuerdo de hace bastante tiempo en donde yo besaba a Senpai en el laboratorio. Esta no era la primera vez que nos besábamos… entonces, ¿Por qué me había mentido? Había sucedido mucho más entre nosotros de lo que me dijo. Me deje llevar por el momento, por los recuerdos y mis sentimientos, así que yo también lo abrace y correspondí el beso. De repente me percate que yo también estaba llorando. _– ¿Por qué duele tanto?_

Nos separamos y pude tomar un poco de aire. _- ¿Qué estoy haciendo…?_

– **Senpai… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

– **Morinaga… por favor, por favor regresa…**

_- ¿REGRESAR? No entendía muy bien lo que decía pero escucharlo hacía que mi corazón doliera aun más. _

Siguió repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, tan solo eso. Abría un poco sus ojos, pero se veía bastante mareado, estaba como ido. Al escucharlo perdí la noción del tiempo por unos instantes. Estaba bastante confundido, pero estaba más preocupado por él por lo que deje esos pensamientos para después. Verlo de esa manera me hacía sentir terrible, durante el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él siempre había mostrado ser una persona muy fuerte. Admiraba la manera en que trabajaba, en como siempre encontraba tiempo para todo, incluso para ver por mi bienestar.

Tenía que actuar tan rápido como pudiera, no podía seguir esperando a que la temperatura descendiera solo con algunos trapos y agua fría. La mejor manera era con un baño de agua fría, pero él no estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para hacerlo por su cuenta.

_- E-entonces, ¿Tengo que hacerlo y-yo?_

Me puse un poco nervioso. No podía estar perdiendo el tiempo pero no sabía si en verdad era correcto que YO bañara a Senpai. Hace unos minutos no lo hubiera dudado, lo habría tratado de igual manera que si Hiroto-kun se enfermará pero ahora no estaba seguro que tan "lejos" se me permitía llegar. ¿Qué tipo de relación teníamos?... Lo que quería hacer ¿Era correcto o incorrecto?

– **Senpai, senpai…! Necesitas tomar un baño… ¿Crees poder hacerlo tú mismo?**

– **Mori… no, no… re-regresa…**

No me escuchaba, estaba delirando. Y sin vacilar un segundo más…

_- Lo siento mucho senpai, pero es por tu propio bien. _

Me dirigí a la bañera, gire la perilla y rápidamente comenzó a llenarse de agua fría. Fui por Senpai y me las arregle para llevarlo al baño. Estando ahí, de rodillas frente a la bañera, comencé a desabotonar su camisa cuando sujeto mi mano. Su mano temblaba y su respiración era entre cortada.

– **¿Pu-puedo preguntarte algo?**

_- Eh? _

– **Claro Senpai…**

– **Fue fácil**

**- ¿Fácil? ¿A qué te refieres…?**

– **Que si fue fácil OLVIDARTE de mí maldición…** *Alzo su voz y continuó su llanto

_- ¿Olvidarme de él?_

– **No te entiendo Senpai**

– **Todo por ser tan impulsivo… por que no confiaste en mí, te hubiera ayudado tanto como me fuera posible…**

Él seguía hablando pero no entendía ninguna de sus palabras, entonces continúe retirando su camisa mientras lo escuchaba. Estando completamente desnudo lo introduje poco a poco al AGUA fría apoyándome de ambas rodillas. Mientras más lo veía no podía negar que tenía buen cuerpo. Estando en la bañera comenzó a temblar aún más por lo helado del agua aunque no le tomo tanta importancia ni se quejó. Él no había dejado de hablar pero en algún momento había dejado de escucharlo, eso, hasta que menciono algo llamó mi atención.

–… **el SECRETO que guardaste de ese tal MASAKI a tu HERMANO…**

_- ¿Queeeeeee? ¿Cómo es que Senpai sabía eso? ¿En qué momento se lo dije? Estoy seguro que recordaría una conversación que incluyera a Masaki-san y "aquello" que le había prometido. ¿Por qué de todas las personas era Senpai quien lo sabía?... Al menos debía estar agradecido que mi hermano no lo supiera, de lo contrario creo que si Masaki-san se enterara de que rompí nuestra promesa jamás me lo perdonaría. _

Ahora estaba más confundido que antes. Lejos de saber la verdad. Ahora era cuando lamentaba alguna vez haber deseado olvidar todo, eso solo me estaba trayendo problemas. Quería que Senpai se recuperaba porque me preocupaba ver lo en ese estado, pero ahora también se había convertido en una necesidad. Tenía que saber de qué era de lo que me había perdido en mi "ausencia", quiera o no me lo tiene que decir. Si bien podía aprovecharme de su delirio y preguntarle, sabía que no era lo correcto y solo terminaría más arrepentido y con más problemas de los que, creo, tengo ahora.

Luego de un rato su temperatura había disminuido considerablemente.

_-Ahh! Es un alivio. Creo que lo peor ya ha pasado._

Incluso ya se había tranquilizado y ahora parecía estar dormido. Fui a su habitación y cambie sus sabanas por otras limpias y busque una pijama. Al volver lo seque con una toalla, lo vestí y lo lleve de vuelta a su habitación. Aunque su temperatura había bajado al tocar su frente aún se sentía un poco caliente por lo que puse un trapo húmedo para que su temperatura se normalizara por completo. También prepare un poco de agua por si despertaba y tenía sed. Permanecí las pocas horas que quedaban de madrugada a su lado esperando que despertará. Me quede dormido junto a él sosteniendo su mano, pensando y dando vueltas en el laberinto que ahora era mi cabeza.

POV SOUICHI

**- mmmm… aaaaah! **Bostece estirando mis brazos lo más que pude.

_- ¿Me quede dormido? _Me preguntaba mientras tocaba mi cabeza hasta que sentí algo que caía de mi frente. _- ¿Un trapo húmedo?_

Entonces di un brinco al verlo. _– MORINAGA! ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?_

Comencé a analizar la situación.

_- Cálmate, cálmate Souichi… ayer cuando regrese, íbamos a cenar… deje mis cosas y después… ¿Qué raro…? No recuerdo nada._

No había memoria alguna de la noche anterior. Pero algo había tenido que pasar para que Morinaga estuviera dormido en mi regazo. Ni siquiera se había tapado con una cobija o algo.

_- Acaso no sabe que puede pescar un resfriado._ (Decía preocupado el sínico que había descuidado su salud las últimas semanas)

_- Espera un minuto, estas no son las mismas ropas que tenía ayer! Eso quiere decir que él... me-me cambio. _A pesar de que ya nos habíamos visto sin ropa mantenía un poco de vergüenza y decencia. _–No me digas que también… _Y solo para encontrarme con algo aún más espantoso: _- Mi-mi ropa interior, tampoco es la misma…! _Mis mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas. Iba a golpearlo, pero me detuve. El verlo tan plácidamente dormido me recordó que antes de accidente había estado sufriendo de pesadillas.

_- No solo te fuiste, sino que te llevaste todo contigo… _

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde entonces y él había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo "el mismo de siempre", se esforzaba en lo que hacía, era alegre… pero se había distanciado mucho de mí. Hablábamos y me ayudaba en el laboratorio, pero había dejado de estar SOBRE mí. Ya no mencionaba o hacía "esas cosas" que me molestaban, no era como si quisiera hacerlas, pero era extraño. Nuestra relación había cambiado por completo ahora éramos más como "amigos" y a pesar que era lo que siempre quise, ¿Por qué me sentía tan solo? ¿Por qué sentía que ALGO hacía falta?

En este tiempo también me había dado cuenta que no solo me había olvidado a mí. Por ejemplo, otra de las cosas que olvidó pero recordó a los pocos días fue sobre su trabajo en la farmacéutica. Un profesor me dio el teléfono del lugar y a partir de ahí me puse en contacto con el superior de Morinaga. Hablamos por un rato y pude convencerlo de que no descartaran a Morinaga para el puesto, inclusive conseguí que le dieran un plazo para restablecerse en sus actividades. Nunca imagine que algún día tendría que rogar por trabajo y menos si no era para mí causa. Aunque se lo iba a mencionar en un momento prudente, con la opción de continuar con el trabajo o dejarlo, afortunadamente él lo recordó por su cuenta.

Me daba gusto ver que el accidente no lo había afectado de otra manera y podía continuar con los estudios de la carrera. Pero me preocupaba el hecho de que a veces estaba como en las nubes; veces en que lo veía divagar, preocupado y sin decir nada. Innumerables veces quise enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía, pero tenía miedo de su respuesta. _– ¿Y si seguí teniendo esos sueños extraños?_ Me preguntaba. - _¿Y si hay algo más que no me ha dicho? _

En este último mes él había acaparado mis pensamientos. La mayor parte del día me la pasaba pensando en él _-¿Qué hace?, ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que recupere la memoria?, ¿Esto durara para siempre?..._y por si fuera poco, encontraba tiempo para preocuparme por la situación que pasaba su familia. Su hermano me llamaba de vez en cuando para saber del estado de Morinaga y al mismo tiempo yo aprovechaba para preguntar por su mamá, pero nunca había buenas noticias… pero, que se puede esperar de un paciente terminal. La esperanza no servía de mucho en estos casos y lo único que se podía hacer era esperar y acompañar a la persona hasta el final. Es triste pero es la verdad.

Continúe mirándolo por un rato más mientras acariciaba su cabeza pasando mi mano entre sus cabellos.

POV MORINAGA

Estaba totalmente agotado, pero sentía una reconfortante y cálida sensación. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, después de todo, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana era muy brillante, lo que me decía que era algo tarde.

– **Buenos días…**

– **Aaaahh….!** Bostece, me estire y talle mis ojos. **– Buenos días…** Seguía un poco adormilado. **– Ahhh! Senpai! ¿Cómo te sientes? **Me pare rápidamente, lo que provocó que me desequilibrara y casi callera sobre Senpai de no ser porque me detuvo en el último momento.

**- Que crees que haces idiota! Por poco me aplastas…!**

– **Lo siento, pero quería saber cómo sigues…** Acerque mi mano para confirmar que la calentura se había ido.

– **No tengo nada, no sé de qué te preocupas.** Dijo retirando mi mano de su frente restándole importancia.

**- ¿Qué no recuerdas? Ayer después de desmayarte ardías en calentura, además estuviste delirando, me diste un gran susto.**

**- ¿Quién?... ¿Yo?, acaso estás loco. Es cierto que no recuerdo que hice anoche… pero desmayarme, calentura, delirar… el único que está delirando aquí eres tú. **

– **Senpai por favor, no juegues con tu salud. Si no te sentías bien solo tenías que tomar un descanso. Últimamente habías tenido mucho trabajo, ¿no?... no está bien que te sobre esfuerces. Todos tenemos un límite… no puedes cargar con tantas responsabilidades tu solo. **

– **Cállate! yo se perfecto lo que hago, además… tu no…**

Dejo de discutir y puso una de sus manos en su cabeza en señal de que le dolía.

– **Vez! Todavía no estás bien… piensa un poco más en ti y descansa por lo menos el día de hoy.**

– **No puedo darme ese lujo, tengo que ir a la universidad y ahora que lo pienso… debo estar un par de horas retrasado. **

Vi que comenzaría a levantarse, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo detuve.

– **No dejaré que pongas un pie fuera de la cama hasta que estés 100% recuperado!**

– **Y quien te dio el derecho de decidir por mí…! Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo y que no se pueden abandonar los experimentos así como así… se tiene que llevar un seguimiento. **

– **Lo sé! Pero no permitiré que mi compañero de piso muera por razones tan estúpidas y necias. **

Siempre acataba sus decisiones, pero esto era demasiado. Me había ayudado mucho después del accidente así que si de mí dependía no iba a dejar que terminara internado en el hospital por algo tan ridículo como agotamiento.

– **¿Estúpido? Eso que acabas de decir es un insulto, ¿lo sabes?**

– **Puede que lo sea, pero no encuentro otra manera para que entiendas que debes tomar UN D-E-S-C-A-N-S-O!** Se lo deletree a ver si así entendía.

– **Ok, ok! Y que sugieres hacer con los experimentos ¿eh? **Dijo malhumorado.

– **Llamare a Mika-san y Tadokoro-kun. Les avisaré que no podrás ir hoy a la universidad, para que vigilen los experimentos por ti. ¿Eso es suficiente?**

– **Esta bien..!** Volteo la mirada, cruzo los brazos y puso una cara de niño regañado.

Después de convencer a senpai para que se tomará un día libre me apresuré a alistarme para ir a la universidad (yo también estaba retrasado). Tal vez no llegaría a las primeras clases pero no podía ausentarme todo el día. Antes de salir del apartamento calenté un poco de comida para senpai y la deje en la mesita al lado de su cama. Como senpai no fue a la universidad fui a ayudar en lo que pude en el laboratorio.

**- Rayos! Ya es muy tarde…**

El haber llegado tarde a la universidad había atrasado todo mi día de trabajo. Me retrase en proyectos, trabajos que entregar y experimentos. Para tratar de compensarlo decidí quedarme un poco más, pero sin darme cuenta el tiempo se fue volando y la universidad se había vaciado por completo.

**- Espero que logre llegar a tiempo…! **

Dije mientras corría lo más rápido que mi pierna me lo permitía, de la universidad a la estación. El tren de la media noche estaba por salir y estaba a un par de calles de llegar. Si perdía ese tren tendría que buscar otra manera de llegar al departamento. Las puertas estaban por cerrarse, pero alcance a cruzar en el último momento.

**- Ah! De alguna manera lo logre…**

Cuando llegue al departamento, entre de manera silenciosa porque pensé que Senpai podría estar dormido, después de todo ya era bastante tarde y no tenía obligación alguna de esperarme despierto. El departamento estaba bastante obscuro a excepción del cuarto de Senpai en donde se podía ver un poco de luz. Su puerta estaba entre abierta lo vi recostado en su cama y pude ver que la luz que se veía era de la lámpara junto a su cama. Deje mis cosas y me acerque a su habitación pero ates de abrir la puerta me detuve.

**- Sen-…**

**- Eh? Kunihiro?... si, ¿Cómo has estado?... si, también… **

_- ¿Dijo KUNIHIRO?... ¿Mi hermano?... Ahora que lo pienso, cuando estaba en el hospital ellos parecían conocerse. De ser así… me preocupa aún más el hecho de que Senpai conozca el secreto de Masaki-san… ¿Y si ya se lo dijo a mi hermano? Masaki-san nunca me lo perdonará…_

**- ¿Ahora?... Es un poco tarde ¿No?... ya veo, entonces que te parece en el parque… si, el que está cerca… no, creo que tardará un poco más… Ok, entonces en 15 minutos estaré ahí.** Terminando de decir lo último colgó el teléfono.

_- ¿Ellos se verán en el parque?... ¿Qué es tan importante para que tenga que salir a estar horas?... y dijo KUNIHIRO, lo llamo por su nombre de pila… suena a que son cercanos. _

Era de muy mala educación estar escuchando lo que Senpai hablaba por teléfono, pero en primer lugar no había sido intencional y en segundo lugar creo que de cierto modo me involucra a mí porque estaba hablando con mi hermano.

Escuche pasos, voltee y vi que Senpai estaba buscando un cambio entre sus cajones.

_- Entonces piensa ir… perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer Kami-sama._

Si, iba a seguir a Senpai. Tenía que asegurarme que no fuera a hablar sobre Masaki-san o en todo caso necesitaba saber para que necesitaba mi hermano a Senpai. Aproveché que se estaba cambiando y tome mis cosas que había dejado en la entrada y entre a mi cuarto antes de que él me viera. Cuando escuche que se cerró la puerta de entrada, salí dispuesto a seguirlo.

_- ¿En dónde están?_

Senpai había caminado muy rápido para mi paso y aunque sabía a donde se dirigía no lo veía a él o mi hermano por algún lugar.

_- ¿Y si este solo era el punto de reunión? ¿Y si fueron a otro lugar?_

Entonces los vi, estaban sentados en una banca bajo un árbol. Me acerque lo más que pude a ver si escuchaba algo.

**- Ya veo… entonces ahora está viviendo contigo.**

**- Si, en el hospital dijeron que no tenía caso que estuviera ahí, que era mejor que estuviera en un lugar que le fuera cómodo y donde pudiera estar tranquila. **

_- ¿Alguien está enfermo…?_

**- Debe ser difícil…**

**- Un poco, pero ahora que vive conmigo estoy más tranquilo. Perdona si pregunto… pero no estás un poco pálido.**

**- Mmm… puede que sí, al parecer estuve un poco enfermo anoche pero realmente no recuerdo mucho, solo lo que Morinaga me conto. **

**- Últimamente te has estado muy ocupado a causa de Tetsuhiro, ¿No crees? Él también puede cuidarse solo sabes…además me comentaste que ya estaba mejor. **

**- Es verdad pero, pero…**

**- No puedes dejar de preocuparte… ¿Verdad?**

Senpai comenzó a sonrojarse y se levantó bastante molesto.

**- No creas que te puedes aprovechar de las circunstancias para hablarme de esa forma.**

La conversación era un tanto extraña ¿Quién era esa persona enferma? ¿Por qué Senpai y mi hermano se hablaban con tanta confianza? Y no solo eso, por alguna razón mi hermano se miraba cambiado, no sabría cómo decirlo pero ya no parecía ser el "perfecto" y cuadrado de antes, se veía más gentil y abierto. No parecía ser mi hermano. Y mientras Senpai seguía gritándole enojado a mi hermano, este se paró y…

_- ¿Lo-lo está BESANDO? ¿BE-BESANDO A SE-SENPAI?_

Estaba algo oscuro así que no podía ver bien, pero estaba seguro que se estaban besando. Porque la conversación tenía que tornarse de esta manera. Dentro de mí sentí que algo se había roto.

_- Porque tiene que ser siempre mi hermano… ¿Qué es lo que tiene él que no tengo?_

Todos lo preferían siempre: Mis padres, Masaki-san y ahora ¿también Senpai? No podía seguir mirando, era demasiado doloroso.

_- ¿Entonces por qué me beso ayer? Acaso solo quería confundirme…_

Últimamente me había estado sintiendo mejor con respecto a Masaki-san, justo ayer Senpai me besa y creo recordar algo de hace tiempo. Estaba esperando el mejor momento para tratar el tema con él, pero viendo esto no sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar o sentir. Solo sé que me lastima.

_- Es suficiente. No debí de haber venido… sabía que no terminaría bien. _

Estaba detrás de un arbusto y sin importarme que me vieran o no salí corriendo olvidándome por completo del mi bastón. Me importaba poco si me lastimaba la pierna, lo que quería era salir de ahí y para no seguir viéndolos.

POV SOUICHI

_- Ahhh! Que humillante, se supone que él que lo iba a cuidar sería yo y parece que es él el que está cuidando de mí. _

Cosas como estas son las que me hacían pensar que seguía siendo él mismo. Eran de las cosas que me gustaban de él pero que nunca le diría por mi orgullo. Y mientras pensaba todas estas cosas sentía mi cara caliente.

_- Me frustra tanto no ser tan fuerte o resistente. Maldita enfermedad!_

Después de que Morinaga salió me comí el desayuno que calentó para mí. Luego revise algunos papeles de la universidad, porque aunque no fuera no me podía desconectar completamente de mis deberes. Procure no esforzarme demás porque no quería recaer o empeorar.

Pasando las 9 de la noche comencé a preocuparme por que todavía no había llegado al departamento, así que lo llame un par de veces antes de que el sueño me venciera y callera dormido pero él no contesto.

**- Mmm... ¿Qué horas son…? **Y di un brinco al ver el reloj.

– **Es más de media noche!... Morinaga… Morinaga!** Lo llame esperando su respuesta, la cual nunca llego. Abrí mi celular y:

– **Ah! Un mensaje… y es de Morinaga**

_**Mensaje: Senpai, me quedaré hasta tarde en la universidad así que no te preocupes. Llegaré tan rápido como termine con algunos pendientes. –Morinaga. **_

**- Es de hace 2 horas. **_¿Habrá alcanzado el último tren? Espero que si…_

_ring-ring ring-ring_ Suena el celular y lo contestó.

**- Morinaga?**

**- No, soy yo…**

**- Eh? Kunihiro?**

**- Si, a pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos.**

**- Si, ¿Cómo has estado?**

**- Bien. ¿Y cómo han estado las cosas por halla?**

**- También bien…**

**- Te importaría si nos vemos, necesito que hablemos… en persona.**

**- ¿Ahora?, es un poco tarde ¿no?**

**- Si, pero estoy en Nagoya por negocios y regreso mañana a Fukuoka.**

**- Ya veo, entonces que te parece vernos en el parque.**

**- ¿El que está cerca de su departamento?**

**- Si, el que está cerca.**

**- Bien… puedo estar ahí en unos 15 minutos.**

**- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en 15 minutos. **

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a cambiarme. Estaba preocupado por la tardanza de Morinaga, pero en este momento era bueno que no estuviera aquí o tendría que escaparme para poder ir a hablar con su hermano sin que el sospechará algo. Él era de las personas que dejaba volar fácilmente su imaginación y no quería que fuera a malinterpretar la situación o empezará a imaginar cosas raras. Termine de cambiarme y me apresure para acabar rápido con este asunto y poder buscar a Morinaga.

Cuando llegue al parque espere unos minutos a que llegará.

**- Buenas noches, lamento la espera.**

**- No, no hay problema acabo de llegar. Y bien ¿De que querías hablar con tanta urgencia?**

**- Pues es sobre nuestra madre… últimamente ha estado deprimida. A pesar de que dice que comprende la situación sé que tiene muchos deseos de ver a Tetsuhiro.**

**- Lamento escuchar eso.**

**- Sé que todavía no es el momento para hablar de esto con él, todavía hay muchas cosas que no recuerda y parece que su odio por mí ha regresado. No puedo enojarme por eso, sé que le hice mucho daño a él y a mi amigo. **

**- …**

Apoye mi mano sobre su hombro para mostrar un poco de apoyo. En este último mes nos habíamos vuelto extrañamente más cercanos, las circunstancias nos habían obligado a eso. Yo lo mantenía al tanto de Morinaga y el a mí de su madre. Me había sido de un poco de ayuda en algunas situaciones con respecto a Morinaga y se lo agradecía.

Me contó que su mamá ya no se encontraba en el hospital, los doctores dijeron que era inútil que estuviera ahí ya que no podían hacer nada por ella, así que ahora vivía con él. Estábamos platicando como de costumbre hasta que hiso un comentario que no me gusto y provoco que me sonrojara. Antes me había dado cuenta, al parecer Morinaga le había contado cosas extrañas a su hermano sobre nosotros.

– _En donde quiera que estés te maldigo Morinaga. _

**- No puedes dejar de preocuparte… ¿Verdad?**

Me levante y comencé a gritarle, no me iba a quedarme tan tranquilo viendo como me faltan al respeto. Fuera como fueran las cosas no tenía por qué meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Eso era parte de mi vida privada y PRIVADO se tenía que quedar.

**- No creas que te puedes aprovechar de las circunstancias para hablarme de esa forma.**

Entonces se acercó a mí y susurro en mi oído: **- Pero lo amas, ¿No es así?**

**- Yo-yo-yo…** Comencé a tartamudear y me sonroje aún más. No podía creer lo que me decía.

De la nada escuchamos sonidos de tras de unos arbustos que estaban cerca.

**- ¿Morinaga?...** _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

Estaba llorando y por la cara que tenía podía ver que estaba sufriendo. Pero _- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede?... acaso ¿Nos escuchó hablando? O será que… _

Repentinamente comenzó a correr en dirección al departamento. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho parecido a la vez que se fue corriendo antes del accidente, entonces salí corriendo de tras de él y lo seguí hasta que llegue al departamento.

POV MORINAGA

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos me dejan? ¿Por qué todos prefieren siempre a mi hermano? Debo irme, no puedo continuar viviendo con él. ¿Cómo puedo volver a confiar en senpai después de lo que acabo de ver?... ¿Por qué si no somos nada me duele tanto…?_

Mientras todos estos pensamientos me torturaban y daban vueltas en mi cabeza se escuchó fuertemente el azote de la puerta principal.

**- MORINAGA!... ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?**

_- Esta aquí!_ Pensé con temor.

_- No, no quiero hablar con él en este momento._

Me apresure a cerrar la puerta pero fue demasiado tarde, con su brazo detuvo la puerta del otro lado.

**- Hazte a un lado Senpai… déjame solo**! Dije bastante desesperado.

**- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera…? **

**- Y cómo quieres que este… **

Senpai estaba poniendo mucha resistencia y a mí ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Entonces caí hacia atrás dejando que Senpai entrará.

**- Auch…!**

**- Lo siento ¿Estas bien…? **

Dijo acercándose a mí ofreciéndome su ayuda para levantarme, a lo que respondí golpeando y alejando su mano. No quería que siquiera me tocará. Pensé que se molestaría por como lo estaba tratando, pero me sorprendió ver que no fue así. Me levante y continúe:

**- Yo-yo ya no quiero estar cerca de ti… no entiendo por qué… pero me duele.** Y mi llanto comenzó. **– Además, después de lo que acabo de ver…**

**- ¿Y que es lo que acabas de ver?... ¿Acaso nos escuchaste hablar?... **Estaba preocupado.

**- Si, los escuche… se hablan con tanta confianza. Pero lo que más me dolió fue… fue… el BESO que se estaban dando. Sé que no tengo derecho a interferir, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero… de alguna manera me siento TRAICIONADO… tú me mentiste, dijiste que eras heterosexual pero evidentemente era una** **mentira. No entiendo con qué propósito pero…**

Me interrumpió, se veía bastante enojado.

**- Idiota! Yo no te mentí… me ofende que duden de mi sexualidad.**

**- Entonces lo que vi…**

**- Solo se acercó para decirme algo, pro-probablemente lo confundiste por la oscuridad… esa maldita imaginación que tienes me desespera.**

_- Quiere decir que era yo él que estaba equivocado…_

**- Aun así… eso no explica lo de ayer en la noche! **Lo enfrente.

**- ¿Qu-que cosa paso… ayer en la noche?**

**- Mientras estabas delirando, me llamabas y… y tu… me** **BESASTE.**

Se puso todo rojo y bajo in poco la mirada.

**- Yo-yo… pues… **Estaba bastante nervioso.

**- ¿Cómo te vas a excusar ahora Senpai…?**

**- De-de ninguna manera, si eso dices que paso… pues paso, ¿No?**

_- Eh? Pensé que seguiría evadiéndome._

Nuevamente se acercó a mí pero ahora para abrazarme. No me resistí, poco a poco me estaba haciendo ceder.

**- Te lo dije antes ¿no?… tu eres… e-especial…**

Me sujeto con ambas manos y me beso. Se separó un poco y bajo la mirada.

**- Tú no eres el único confundido…** Declaro casi susurrando para volver a besarme.

Me sentía soñado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? _- ¿Acaso, me-me estaba declarando su amor?... porque eso es lo que yo entendí._ Senpai estaba siendo tan tierno pero irracional, estaba mostrándome un lado que nunca había visto en él.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, solo me deje llevar.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación mientras nos besábamos. Había dejado de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Estando en la cama comencé a quitar poco a poco su ropa, besaba su cuello y escuchaba sus dulces gemidos. Él también se mostraba cooperativo y comenzó a despojarme de mi ropa.

Se sentía el calor en el ambiente. Mire abajo y vi que Senpai también lo estaba disfrutando, comencé a acariciar su entre pierna y lamer sus tetillas. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente duro, continúe estimulando su entrada buscando el punto correcto. Me abrazó aún más fuerte y sus gemidos también aumentaron.

**- Ahh, ahh Mo- mori-naga…**

Me gustaba escuchar su voz llamándome.

Entonces al apartarme un poco para ver su rostro lo vi llorando.

**- ¿Qué sucede Senpai, no se siente bien?**

**- Ahh… ahh… no, no es eso… es que…aahh!**

Se corrió. Estaba espeso, lo que quería decir que Senpai había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. _– Senpai…_

**- Que lindo, te corriste… y solo lo estaba haciendo por detrás... **

**- No digas ese tipo de cosas idio-**

Lo interrumpí uniendo nuestras lenguas.

**- Ahh… ahh… voy a entrar Senpai…**

**- Ahh… Mori-naga… ahhh!**

Comencé con movimientos lentos haciéndolos gradualmente más rápidos. Podía sentir como Senpai me aceptaba.

– **Te amo Senpai.**

Dije muy apasionado aunque por dentro estaba temeroso. Prometí no enamorarme… pero caí una vez más. ¿Cómo no enamorarme de él?

POV SOUICHI

Estaba muy avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo.

_- Ese maldito Morinaga, siempre haciéndome decir cosas demás… debe estar muy mal de la cabeza, solo él tiene el mal gusto de fijarse en mí una SEGUNDA vez. _

Sabía que por la mañana tendría que enfrentarlo y aceptar la responsabilidad de todo lo que había dicho y hecho.

**- No esta!**

Al despertarme esperaba verlo a mí lado (abrazándome como acostumbra). Pero no estaba ahí.

POV MORINAGA

Estaba muy confundido. Tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos.

_**- Hamatatsu, Hamatatsu… Las personas con destino a Hamatatsu favor de abordar de inmediato. **_

_- Nos vemos Senpai…!_

Continuará…


	10. SIN REMITENTE

Hola! :D He regresado.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, tuve una situación algo delicada de salud y aunque todavía no se resuelve parece todo estará bien. No sé cuándo podré sacar el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre termino quedando mal y la única estresada soy yo, me tomaré mi tiempo para escribir.

Ahora si disfruten, espero sus comentarios :)

CAPÍTULO 10: SIN REMITENTE 

POV SOUICHI

**- No esta! ¿En dónde demonios se metió ahora?**

_- Espera… ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando tanto?, no es como si fuera muy temprano, lo más seguro es que este en la cocina. _Pensé tratando de tranquilizarme.

La verdad es que era inusual. Morinaga tenía la MALA costumbre de no despegarse de mí sino hasta que me despertará, era muy normal que lo encontrará junto a mí casi asfixiándome. Incluso en las ocasiones que no sucedía de esa manera él siempre era la primera persona que veía al despertarme. Siempre cuidándome y procurando mi bienestar, como si fuera un valioso tesoro.

Estaba muy preocupado por la reacción que tendría. _- ¿Qué tipo de Morinaga veré al abrir la puerta?..._ Me cuestionaba mientras buscaba mi ropa y me cambiaba.

– _No creo encontrar al Morinaga malditamente radiante y lleno de felicidad. _

Ese Morinaga se encontraba parcialmente presente; hasta ayer no me había hecho algún tipo de insinuación, más bien lo sentía un tanto distante. Sería bastante raro que estuviera tan alegre solo por lo ocurrido ayer; aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera este Morinaga el que me recibiera al salir de la habitación.

Lo más probable es que me lo encontrara preocupado y muy pensativo. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido y no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que me aproveche de él.

_- Demonios! estoy seguro que hará muchas preguntas…_ Pensé algo molesto y apenado al imaginar lo que podría preguntar.

_- Es hora! _

Estaba bastante nervioso. Me arme de valor, respire profundo y abrí la puerta de golpe. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver el departamento vació.

**- ¿Qué rayos…?... Morinaga! Morinaga… no te escondas! **Comencé a gritar como loco por todos lados.

_- … Sin respuesta_

Revise mi cuarto, el baño, pero no estaba en ningún lugar.

_- Espera un minuto… no me digas que ese imbécil…!_

Inmediatamente regrese a su cuarto. Abrí uno de sus cajones:

_- No hay nada!_

Continúe abriendo otros cajones, closet y demás y vi que hacían falta ropa, zapatos junto con otras cosas y una de sus maletas.

_- Ese… idiota, otra vez… hiso lo mismo…_

Dije para mí muy afligido mientras me dirigía nuevamente a la cama para sentarme por un momento.

_- ¿Cuántas veces más me harás pasar por esta soledad?_

Estaba pagando un precio muy alto por mis actos. Baje un poco la mirada y note que en la mesita de noche se encontraba un papel.

_- __[Para Senpai]… _

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver la letra del remitente. Bruscamente tome y desdoble la hoja, comencé a leerla con la ilusión de que hubiera alguna pista de su paradero.

_- Esta vez sí lo mato,… tan solo espera y veras Morinaga. _

Afirme muy decidido sabiendo que esto no terminaría como yo planeaba.

_[Senpai, lamento que cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya no estaré en Nagoya. No te preocupes, no voy a cometer ninguna locura, tan solo decidí adelantarme e irme unos días antes de lo que tenía previsto a Hamatatsu. _

_Sé que es muy repentino y muy cobarde de mi parte tan solo irme después de lo que paso anoche, así que me disculpo pero siento que fue lo mejor. _

_Te pido que por favor no me contactes ni intentes buscarme, yo regresaré pero necesito tiempo para pensar algunas cosas. Tan pronto sepa cuando regreso me pondré en contacto contigo para avisarte. _

_En verdad lo siento mucho. _

_Morinaga]_

_- Así es como están las cosas…_

Dije algo deprimido al terminar de leer la nota. No era de extrañarse esta actitud de su parte, de hecho, creo que la situación estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Al menos sabía en donde estaba y sabía que estaría trabajando. Pero no dejaba de preocuparme "esas cosas" que tenía que pensar, temía que esto implicara algún cambio en su actitud.

_- ¿Por qué no lo detuve?... ¿Por qué no me detuve?_

Era imposible negar que yo participe tanto como él y ahora me sentía pagar las consecuencias. Podría decirse que yo soy el principal culpable ya que fui quien inició todo esto. De no haberlo besado no hubiéramos terminado haciendo "todo aquello", yo estaba plenamente consciente de su poco auto control pero aun así insistí, no me detuve.

_- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO CONMIGO? _

¿Porque el estar cerca de él me confundía? Últimamente pensaba mucho respecto a esto. Nunca antes había experimentado este tipo de sentimiento, necesidad o hasta podría decir "¿deseo?". Era algo extraño y desconocido para mí. Pensar en esto solo me hacía sonrojar y sentir muy molesto. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente extrañaba sus tan molestos "Te amo Senpai", hacia bastante tiempo que no lo escuchaba decirme algo como eso.

Por cómo veía Morinaga no iba a ser el único que iba a estar pensando "algunas cosas"…

POV MORINAGA

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Aunque quiera, no puedo detenerme…_

El éxtasis era tan grande, los besos, las carisias, nunca me había sentido tan aceptado por otra persona antes. Mi corazón gritaba CONTINUA, pero mi cabeza decía DETENTE. Al final solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía. Tan solo éramos él y yo, aquella habitación se había desconectado del mundo exterior, de cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera manchar ese momento.

Cuando desperté estaba junto a él, me tenía entre sus brazos y me hice híper consiente de la situación.

_- Yo… con Senpai…_

Salí de su agarre y me senté para pensar un poco. No me preocupaba el hecho de haberlo hecho con un hombre, el problema es que no era CUALQUIER hombre. No era tan extraño levantarme en camas desconocidas, hasta hace un tiempo era como mi rutina hacer eso. Tener sexo sin compromiso, salir con personas solo porque si, beber hasta emborracharme y no pensar con quien estaba o el tipo de persona que era. Pero eso había cambiado con el accidente. La persona que estaba a mi lado me había cuidado por algún tiempo y sin darme cuenta creo que fui cambiando.

_- Senpai… yo_. Empecé a temblar un poco.

Estaba demasiado confundido. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

_**- Te amo Senpai. **_

Escuchaba una y otra vez aquella frase que había dicho tan DESCUIDADAMENTE.

_- ¿Cómo pude tomar todo esto tan a la ligera?_

[ Solo me deje llevar ], no pude decirme peor mentira. No podía tan solo fingir que nada paso, eso sería insensible.

_- En que problema me he metido…_

Claro que había sido Senpai quien inició todo. No estaba seguro del porqué de sus acciones, hasta hace poco pensaba que era heterosexual, pero eso que dijo "- _Eres especial_" ya lo había mencionado antes ¿Acaso se refería a esto?. No quería mal pensar y tomar la situación a mi conveniencia o solo yo terminaría perdiendo.

_- Nunca hubiera pensado que hacerlo con Senpai se pudiera sentir tan bien y me pudiera conectar con otra persona como lo hice. _

Pero a pesar de esto estaba aterrado. Tenía miedo de que me volvieran a utilizar, Masaki-san lo había hecho antes, mi primer gran amor. Que traición tan grande fue la que sentí al escuchar sus palabras, cual susto me lleve cuando estuvo cerca de quitarse la vida, cuanto dolor tuve que soportar en silencio por tanto tiempo, el rechazo por parte de mi familia con el que tuve que lidiar y la depresión que sufrí por aquel amor no correspondido. "AMOR" era un sentimiento que pensé existía, que creí tener el lujo de gozar, pero que me di cuenta no había encontrado. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil volver a confiar en otra persona, o mejor dicho no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo.

_- Entonces… ¿Por qué siento que con él es diferente?... ¿Por qué siento que puede funcionar?... ¿Por qué conservó todas estas esperanzas?_

Demasiadas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza pero no estaba cerca de llegar a una conclusión o de tomar una decisión.

_- Pronto despertará…_

La desesperación me invadió y sin pensarlo dos veces tome una de mis maletas y comencé a empacar mis cosas.

_- ¿A donde se supone que voy a ir?_

De pronto recordé que en un par de días tendría que ir a Hamatatsu por trabajo. Estaba tan agradecido de haber aceptado el trabajo, ahora tenía a un lugar a donde "huir" por unas semanas. Realmente necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar mi mente y saber que era lo que iba a hacer.

Termine de empacar todo, mire una vez más a Senpai, me agache y acaricié su cabello.

_- M-Mo-rinaga… _Giro hacía a mí aun dormido.

Di un brinco y me sonroje un poco.

_- Ahhh… Senpai tiene el problema de hablar dormido…_

Sus palabras solo hacían darme cuenta lo mucho que pensaba en mí, incluso dormido, y hacían sentirme peor con el hecho de que lo estaba dejando es ese estado, era todo un cobarde.

_- Al menos… al menos voy a dejar esto._

Tome lápiz y papel y me dispuse a escribir. Era lo menos que podía hacer, si me iba sin decir nada solo iba a hacer que se preocupará, eso si no me quería matar por lo que le hice anoche.

_**- Hamatatsu, Hamatatsu… Las personas con destino a Hamatatsu favor de abordar de inmediato. **_

_- Bueno, llego la hora… nos vemos Senpai!_

Tome mi maleta y me dirigí a la línea de salida del tren. Al terminar de bajar el último trecho de escaleras alguien que venía corriendo tropezó conmigo y se cayó.

**- Lo-lo siento mucho…**

**- Descuida no hay problema…**

Cuando di la vuelta para ayudar a levantarse a quien había tropezado conmigo, me di cuenta que era una linda chica. Yo no solía elogiar a las mujeres por su apariencia, pero ella era realmente bonita. Era de estatura promedio, un poco más bajita que Senpai, ojos esmeraldas y tez blanca, de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado; el cual estaba atado. Su ropa no coincidía con su apariencia, debería estar vistiendo una falda o un lindo vestido, pero en su lugar llevaba una sudadera con gorro, un pantalón algo grande para su complexión y tenis.

En cuanto voltee empezó a llorar.

**- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te golpeaste en alguna parte?**

**- No… no es… no es eso…**

Como no contestaba me acerque un poco más a ella y me percate que tenía un moretón en una de sus mejillas. No lo había notado antes porque su cabello lo estaba cubriendo.

**- ¿Te duele aquí?**

**- … Por favor… ayúdame!**

**- … eh!?... Perdona, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir…**

**- … Por favor… solo…**

Lloraba y sollozaba inconsolablemente. Al ver que la mayoría de las personas habían subido al tren y estaban por cerrar las puertas, la tome de la mano y la lleve conmigo. Justo en el momento que entramos, las puertas se cerraron.

A dónde íbamos no estaba muy lejos de Nagoya, por lo que si quería tomar el viaje de regreso tan solo pagaría su boleto.

Esperamos hasta que algunas personas bajaran y el tren se vaciara un poco para poder sentarnos. Entonces se encontraba más tranquila pero seguía lagrimeando.

**- Ya estas mejor**. Dije ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

**- Si… gra-gracias… **Lo recibió y secó sus lágrimas.

**- Bien, ahora me puedes decir ¿por qué estabas llorando?**

Sus lágrimas estaban por salir nuevamente pero se contuvo.

**- Siento molestarte con mis problemas, estoy muy apenada.**

**- No te preocupes… todos tenemos días malos…**

Mientras trataba de consolarla no podía evitar sentirme un poco deprimido, yo también estaba teniendo un mal día. _– No debí dejar así a Senpai._

**- Tienes razón… aunque más bien ha sido una mala semana**

Susurro lo último por lo que no la escuche.

**- Bueno, si quieres hablar yo soy todo oídos, tenemos tiempo antes de llegar a nuestra parada… ahhh! cierto, casi lo olvido… yo también me disculpo, te arrastre conmigo en un impulso.**

**- No tienes por qué disculparte, la verdad es que era lo que necesitaba…**

**- …** Después de un silencio, parecía que quería decir algo más así que solo espere a que continuará.

**- Lo que pasa es que estaba huyendo de mi novio… o mejor dicho, mi ex-novio. Tuvimos una pelea y después de que me golpeo yo salí corriendo.**

**- ¿Él te golpeo? como fue capaz de hacer tal cosa… **

**- Bueno, en primer lugar la discusión que tuvimos fue por mi culpa. Sabes… no es la primer pelea que tenemos. Hace un tiempo que cortamos pero él me seguía buscando…**

**- Aunque haya sido tu culpa no tiene derecho a ponerte una mano en sima.**

**- Lo se… pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Siento que jugué con sus sentimientos, aunque no era mi intención lastimarlo yo le oculte la verdad y ahora estoy segura que me odia por eso. Yo en realidad quería tener algo serio con él. **

Mientras la escuchaba no podía evitar pensar en Masaki-san. Ocultar cosas en una relación solo es el inició del final de dicha relación o bien no puede esperarse que una relación sea duradera si se basa en mentiras. A pesar de los sentimientos que Masaki-san tuviera por mi hermano, si él hubiera sido claro con ello desde el principio no me hubiera ilusionado y las cosas no hubieran terminado como lo hicieron tanto con él como conmigo.

**- Bueno, tal vez lo lastimaste… pero no creo que te odie. **

**- Claro que sí, él mismo lo dijo y dadas las circunstancias no tengo motivos para pensar que miente. Pero a pesar de los problemas que hemos tenido, yo lo sigo amando.**

**- … **

_**- Hamatatsu, siguiente parada Hamatatsu…**_

**- Ah! esa es nuestra parada… es la siguiente…**

**- ¿Hamatatsu?** **¿A qué vas a Hamatatsu? **Pregunto cambiando de tema.

**- Eh? Yo?... pues me quedare ahí algunas semanas por trabajo. **

**- mmm… **

Se quedó en silencio pensando por algunos minutos.

_- Esa cara no me agrada._** ¿Sucede algo…?**

Entonces puso uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca para que dejara de hablar y se acercó a mí.

**- Sé que no debería de abusar de tu amabilidad… pero ¿podrías acogerme en tu departamento?**

**- ¿Eehhhh…?**

**- Por favor! Hasta hace unos días vivía con mi novio en un departamento compartido, pero después de romper me estaba quedando en un hotel. Por lo menos ese era mi plan hasta que encontrará algo estable, pero me encontró y como las cosas se pusieron feas no creo que sea buena idea regresar a Nagoya en un par de semanas. **

**- Pero…**

**- Por favor! Solo hasta que regreses a Nagoya… por el momento no tengo trabajo pero mientras tanto puedo ayudarte en cualquier tarea doméstica, además soy buena cocinando. Por favor…! **

**- Pero…**

**- Dormiré en donde sea, en un futon, sofá, incluso en la bañera o el piso si es necesario. **

**-mmm…**

En lo que pensaba que hacer ella solo me ponía ojos de gatito. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de protegerla, no podía simplemente decirle que no y dejarla a su suerte.

**- Esta bien… **Termine cediendo.

Estábamos frente a la puerta del departamento, el cual se encontraba muy cerca de la Farmacéutica. Había hablado con el encargado del edificio hace un tiempo para rentar ahí en lo que duraba mi estadía para la capacitación. Por la mañana hable nuevamente con él para ver si el departamento estaba vació ya que yo había dado otra fecha de llegada. Afortunadamente indicó que sí, el inquilino anterior se había ido hace una semana y dijo que podía quedarme tan pronto lo necesitará.

**- Adelante…** Dije abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso.

**- Gracias, lamento las molestias…**

El lugar no era muy grande ya que la idea era que YO me estaría quedando ahí, nunca me imaginé que tendría invitados. Al entrar a mano derecha se encontraba el baño y unos pasos adelante estaba una mini cocina; tenía una estufa de dos quemadores, el lavamanos y debajo había un pequeño refrigerador. Pasando por una segunda puerta se encontraba un sofá, televisor, una mesa en el centro y un gran closet. En seguida del closet estaban unas escaleras que daban arriba en donde solo estaba una cama y una mesita de noche.

Pasamos a la sala, le ofrecí asiento y después de dejar la maleta yo también me incorporé.

**- Siento que sea muy pequeño…**

**- No, al contrario, gracias por dejarme quedar aquí… ¿Ahh…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**- Morinaga, Morinaga Tetsuhiro.**

**- ¿Mo-ri-na-ga…? **

Puso una cara muy sería al escuchar mi nombre y se quedó pensando.

**- Amh, si… ¿pasa algo malo?**

**- No, no… gracias Morinaga-san. Mi nombre es Kobayashi Kyoko, puedes llamarme** **por mi nombre de pila. **

**- Que bonito nombre Kyoko-chan.**

Después de un rato de estar platicando se escuchó claramente el sonido de un estomago rugiendo.

**- Ahh…! Yo-yo estoy tan apenada.** Se puso colorada de la vergüenza.

**- No, es normal no tienes porque avergonzarte… a decir verdad es bastante tarde… **

Habíamos estado tan entretenidos que no me di cuenta de la hora que era.

**- Prepararía algo de comer pero como acabamos de llegar el refrigerador esta vacío… ¿Quieres que pida algo a domicilio?**

**- Sí, lo que tú decidas está bien. **

Fui por un directorio telefónico para consultar los lugares de comida rápida y escoger uno. Al volver a la sala Kyoko-chan se ofreció a hacer las compras en lo que llegaba la comida. Le entregue una lista de lo que necesitaríamos, le di el dinero más un extra para que se comprara algo de ropa ya que me había comentado que lo que llevaba puesto era lo único que traía consigo.

**- Te juro que en cuanto encuentre trabajo te pagaré hasta el último centavo.** Dijo muy decidida.

**- Claro, no te preocupes... por cierto, ¿a qué te dedicas?**

**- Soy modelo.**

**- ¿Modelo?... con razón me parecías familiar… **

Agacho la cabeza escondiendo su mirada y murmuro **- Esa no es la razón por la que te resulto familiar…**

**- ¿Qué dijiste?**

No escuche lo que dijo pero me pareció que actuaba extraño.

**- No nada…** Respondió mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

**- …Como te decía es probable que me hallas visto en la portada de alguna revista o algún espectacular.**

**- Ahhh… entonces debes de ser muy popular. **

**- Para nada, todavía tengo mucho que aprender de mis Senpai. Por ahora no puedo contactar a la agencia, no con esto en mi cara **(Señalo el moretón de su mejilla),** pero apenas este trabajando te pagaré por todo… también por el departamento. **

**- No hay necesidad de pagarme por el departamento…**

**- Pero quiero hacerlo, aunque creo que ni pagándote es suficiente para agradecerte por la ayuda que me estás dando… cualquier otro no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias, eres una persona muy amable**.

Posteriormente de que encargue la comida, ella salió a hacer las compras.

**- La comida estuvo deliciosa.**

**- Si, es bueno tener cerca un restaurante con servicio a domicilio…**

La comida había estado muy rica, pero no podía creer lo mucho que había comido Kyoko-chan. Para ser mujer comía mucho, comió incluso más que yo.

El día había pasado apresuradamente; yo desempaque y guarde mi ropa, así como las otras pocas cosas que traía conmigo. Luego me encargaría de comprar más ropa si era necesario. Por su parte Kyoko-chan acomodo las compas. Y para terminar el día ambos tomamos un baño (ella primero) y luego fuimos a dormir; aunque quise cederle mi cama, ella se reusó y durmió en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Esa noche tuve un sueño, uno como hacía tiempo no había tenido. Era un sueño bastante real y revelador. Lo recordé, aquel momento en que entre por primera vez a la universidad y vi a senpai. Estaba muy deprimido por lo que había pasado con Masaki-san pero en cuando lo vi sentí un flechazo en mi corazón –AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA-. Era como un ángel. En ese momento, ante mis ojos, era como la perfección misma encarnada en una persona. Claro que después me di cuenta de su horrenda personalidad pero inexplicablemente eso no cambio mis sentimientos por él. Amar a alguien es ver perfecta a una persona imperfecta. Eso era lo poco que pude recordar antes de despertar.

-_ ¿Cómo había olvidado a la persona que amo?_

Pensaba mientras trataba de controlar mi acelerada respiración.

_- Ahora estoy seguro…_

Yo lo amaba, yo amaba a Senpai y no había nada que pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos. Sabía que por el camino que me dirigía era un camino peligroso, yo estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero no sabía que era lo que Senpai pensaba al respecto. Habíamos pasado la noche juntos, pero en ningún momento menciono algo.

_- Me gustaría que fuera más expresivo, que pusiera sus deseos en palabras…_

Quería salir corriendo y tomar el primer tren de regreso a Nagoya, quería tenerlo nuevamente entre mis brazos y besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amo una y otra vez. Pero no podía volver a hacer las cosas precipitadamente, eso siempre me trae problemas y esto es muy importante no quiero arruinarlo. Lo mejor es tranquilizarme, esperar para regresar y enfrentarme con lo que he dejado pendiente.

**- Senpai… te amo…**

Dije mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón.

POV SOUICHI

_- ¿Cuántos días han pasado…?_

Tan solo habían pasado dos semanas y sentía como me hacía falta su compañía. Sin darme cuenta mi mundo había estado girando a su alrededor, y ahora él no estaba. Aun después de su partida, no podía dejar de pensar y preocuparme por él. De hecho, ahora me encontraba más ansioso.

No me iba a quedar tranquilo así como así. Intente llamarlo a su celular en varias ocasiones pero el muy maldito bloqueo mi número. También le escribí a su correo pero nunca contesto alguno de ellos. Era muy frustrante, y para mi desgracias no tenía la menor idea de en donde estaba el departamento en el que se estaba quedando.

_- Debí preguntarle por lo menos eso maldita sea…_

La única cosa que podía hacer era seguir esperando a que regresara y sabía que eso no iba a pasar pronto.

_*Toc, toc, toc*_

**- Ahhh, que molesto… ¿Quién será a esta hora?**

Eran las diez de la noche y yo ya me había preparado para dormir, cuando alguien muy inoportuno llegó a tocar mi puerta. Me puse de nuevo los anteojos y fui directo a abrir la puerta.

**- Buenas noches!** Salude en un tono bastante molesto.

**- Hola Souichi-kun! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!**

Entonces vi un HORROROSO y MOLESTO MOUNSTRO frente a mí y por simple reflejo cerré la puerta, o eso creí, ya que él puso su maletín en medio impidiéndome dejarlo fuera.

**- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí… Isogai!?**

**- Oh! Acaso está mal venir a saludar a un viejo amigo.**

Intentaba provocarme y no le costaba trabajo alguno tener éxito.

**- Yo no soy tu amigo… si en mis manos estuviera ni conocidos seriamos. **

**- Que cruel eres Souichi-kun…~**

**- Tengo todo el derecho de tratarte como se me de mi gana… y deja de llamarme por mi nombre! No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de llamarme así!**

**- Ahhh… y yo que pensé que la vez anterior nos habíamos divertido tanto~**

Los recuerdos de aquellas noches se manifestaron rápidamente en mi mente, había sido tan vergonzoso.

**- Di-divertir me… ni loco… tú estabas chantajeándome!**

**- Vamos, abre la puerta y déjame entrar. **Dijo empujando fuertemente.

**- Por supuesto que no! **Puse resistencia.

Forcejeamos un rato en la entrada, hasta que él obtuvo la victoria (como se esperaba). Pasó y se puso MUY COMODO en la sala y me vi obligado a servirle té.

**- Y que bienes a buscar aquí!** Mostré la rabia que sentía con su visita. **- ¿Qué no has visto la hora?**

**- Si, ya la vi… pero lo que me sorprende no ver es a tu lindo kouhai.**

**- ¿Eh? ¿A Morinaga?... ¿Qué quieres de él?**

**- Que lindo que te pongas celoso, pero lamento decirte que soy heterosexual… no voy a quitártelo, así que puedes estar tranquilo. **

Me sonroje ante sus palabras y me invadieron unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, pero respire profundo y me contuve al saber que era inútil pues él sabia defenderse de mis golpes.

**- No estoy celoso!**

**- Y bien, ¿En dónde está?** Sorbió un poco de té y espero mi respuesta poniendo una cara sería.

**- Pues… en Hamatatsu, se fue por trabajo…**

**- Esa no es toda la historia ¿cierto? Kanako-chan me llamo porque cuando la visitaste se preocupó al no ver a Morinaga y verte a ti algo deprimido. Vamos, sabes que puedes hablar abiertamente conmigo… para eso están los amigos.**

**- Tsk…! **_**- **__¿Por qué siempre se tiene que meter en donde nadie lo llama?_

**- ¿Por qué se pelearon ahora?**

**- No estoy seguro, pero creo que Morinaga tenía la idea de que be-bese a su hermano…**

**- ¿Queeee…? **Se quedó boquiabierto **- ¿Tú y su hermano? Oye, eso es un poco…**

**- Te equivocas, a él también le explique que todo era un mal entendido… después pa-pasaron "algunas cosas" y por la mañana desapareció**.

_- No pienso decirle que lo bese y provoque que pasaran "esas cosas". _

**- Entonces hubo un malentendido, tuvieron sexo y se fue ¿Estoy en lo correcto?**

**- No lo digas de esa manera! **_- Demonios, me descubrió._

**- Perdón, perdón creo que fui un poco lejos. La cuestión es ¿Cómo lo tomo Morinaga? Siempre ha sido una persona impredecible e impulsiva ¿O me equivoco?**

**-… a que te refieres?**

**- En que esto podría ser más grave de lo que pensamos. Quiero decir que ahora que perdió la memoria debe estar bastante confundido.**

**- ¿Cómo sabes sobre su pérdida de memoria?**

**- Tengo mis contactos. **

Volteo la mirada. Era evidente que "ese" contacto era Kanako. Creí haberle dicho que no hablara por teléfono con él.

**- Lo que quiero saber es: ¿En algún momento le dijiste lo que sentías?**

**- Pero yo no...-** Fui interrumpido.

**- Souichi! Esa indecisión tuya es la que puede hacerte perderlo para siempre! Tú recuerdas todo por lo que han pasado, pero él NO. Te había preguntado antes ¿No es así?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?**

**-…**

**- Ya habías tomado una decisión, por que retractarte. Tienes que hablar con él antes de que sea demasiado tarde. **

**- Pu-puede que tengas razón, pero esto TAMPOCO es fácil para mí**.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

**- Souichi-kun… **

Se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro como muestra de apoyo y para tranquilizarme. Repentinamente sonó mi celular así que seque mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa.

**- Lo siento… **

**- No adelante, contesta.**

**- Bueno… sí, soy yo… ¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?... tranquilízate o iré personalmente a golpearte…¿eh?... ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR!?...**

Caí sobre mis rodillas y por poco dejo caer mi celular de no ser porque Isogai lo atrapo a tiempo.

**- ¿Qué sucede Souichi-kun…!? ¿Estás bien?**

Reaccione aceleradamente y le arrebate el celular sin contestarle.

**- Sí, sí estoy aquí… ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?... comprendo… no, aun no regresa… está bien, también creo que es lo mejor aunque no creo que lo tome bien… si, mantenme informado y lo siento mucho. Si, hasta luego. **

En cuanto colgué me senté en el sofá para tratar de asimilar lo sucedido.

**- Souichi-kun… Souichi-kun, ¿Qué sucede?** Repetía una y otra vez esperando que reaccionara mientras me sacudía.

**- Es la MAMÁ de Morinaga… ella…**

**- ...**

**- Ella FALLECIÓ hoy en la madrugada…**

**- ¿Qué?... ¿Y Morinaga ya lo sabe?**

**- … no, él ni siquiera recuerda que ella estaba enferma…**

Como voy a darle esta noticia. Su hermano me dijo que no había nada que hacer, me transmitió el terror que le daba al pensar en lo que Morinaga iba a sentir cuando se enterará, pero también me pidió que no le comentará nada sino hasta que regresará a Nagoya. Era mejor que siguiera algunos días distraído en el trabajo, además lo había descuidado mucho últimamente y no podía perder una oportunidad como esta por algo que, aunque suene cruel, ya no tenía remedio.

POV MORINAGA

Habían sido unas semanas difíciles, pero me seguía repitiendo constantemente que pronto estaría de regreso y podría aclarar de una vez todo esto.

Estaba empezando mi cuarta semana, y al parecer última semana. El trabajo era algo agotador pero me parecía muy divertido, definitivamente en esto quería dedicar mi vida. Evitaba a toda costa las llamadas y mensajes de Senpai porque sabía que si lo escuchaba o me mantenía en contacto con él tendría más ganas de verlo y regresar, pero ahora era bastante complicado.

Regresaba del trabajo como todos los días, recogí el correo que estaba en la puerta y mientras lo revisaba note dos cartas bastante extrañas. Abrí la puerta del departamento.

**- Estoy de regreso.**

**- Bienvenido, ¿Cómo te fue hoy Morinaga-niisan?**

**- Bien, ¿Y a ti Kyoko-chan? **

**- Pues hoy fue un día bastante ajetreado, tuve que tomar un tren a Kakegawa para una sesión de fotos. **

Nos habíamos vuelto bastante cercanos en poco tiempo. Ella siempre cocinaba la cena por lo que me era de mucha ayuda.

**- Mira, llegaron unas cartas para ti.**

**- ¿Eh? Es algo inusual, ya que son pocas las personas que saben que estoy aquí. **

**- Si, a mí también me pareció un poco raro… además no tiene el nombre del remitente, solo un par de iniciales.**

Dejo de servir la cena y se acercó con rapidez para tomar ambas cartas.

**- Este… si me disculpas… vuelvo en un momento.**

**- Cla-claro… yo terminare de servir, tomate tú tiempo.**

Aunque nos habíamos vuelto cercanos ella seguía teniendo su vida privada. Por su reacción podía adivinar que el recibir esas cartas era señal de malas noticias.

Al terminar de servir, me dirigí con los platos a donde se encontraba Kyoko-chan, la sala. La encontré totalmente devastada en el piso sosteniendo y apretando fuertemente una hoja de papel.

**- Kyoko-chan! ¿Qué te sucede?**

POV KYOKO

_- No puede estar sucediendo! No pensé que fuera a pasar tan pronto!_

El reloj se había detenido y el tiempo dejaría de trascurrir, había llegado a su fin. Quería disfrutar mis días como hasta ahora con Morinaga-niisan, pero la realidad era otra. Espero que pueda perdonarme. ¿Podrá aceptarme algún día?

_- Por ahora tengo que encontrar el momento para darle ESTA CARTA._

.

.

.

Continuará.


End file.
